


The Bull's Flame

by MysteriousMew



Series: Future Girl Meets Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Bull - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire, Girl From Future World Thedas, M/M, Magic, Sex, She-wolf - Freeform, Shit goes down, with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she tried to stop a terrorist group from hurting any magical folk, Piper Castillo never expected to be pulled into the Fade. With help from a certain Qunari, Piper escaped through the Breach and landed right in the Inquisition's lap! Now stuck in the past, Piper must find a way home while helping to destroy a god-like mad man and fight her feelings for the Bull. But then again, bulls were meant to be rode.</p><p>A Dragon Age Inquisition fan-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - How Ya Doin'?

** The Bull's Flame**

** Prologue: **

** How Ya Doin’? **

**_31 st December, 2014…_ **

**_Location: Sydney, Australia…_ **

The three of them stumbled their way out of the busy night club, laughing the entire time as the hot summer air greeted them. The streets were busy with partiers heading for clubs or heading towards the harbour to see the fireworks.

“I better get Keri home,” Cathy told the brunette, keeping a firm grip on the drunk blonde. “I’ll see you later?”

“Sure. Just get home safe,” Piper said, taking a step back before turning and heading down the street.

“Happy New Year Pip!” Keri yelled out and Piper smiled, waving as she kept walking. She turned a corner, passing by couples and young adults who were on their way to enjoy the festivities.

Moving a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Piper paused and glanced up at the night sky. Thousands of little lights, stars, shone brightly in the black blanket covering the sky.

 _I better quickly get the chicken marinated,_ she thought with a sigh, remembering the family barbeque happening tomorrow for New Years. When she took a step, the sound of glass shattering caught her attention. Frowning, she ran as fast as she could in her high heels down the street and discovered the Lindt Café with the window shattered.

One man, holding what seemed to be a shotgun, stood guard. He kept glancing around, his shoulders slumped slightly.

Piper shook her head and marched towards him. “You might want to stop what you’re doing,” she called and he tensed, pointing his gun at her.

“Mind your own business!” he shouted, keeping the gun pointed and she wondered if he ever shot someone in his life.

“What exactly are you going to steal?” she asked, putting a hand on her hip. “Chocolate? Sugar?”

“We’re gonna change the world! No more of you freaks running the joint!” he began raving and she frowned. There were more of these terrorist groups rising and hunting down the magical folk. Hence why the elves moved away from cities and the dwarves went back under ground.

“I’m sorry, but I can let you do that,” Piper said, a ball of fire erupting from her fingers and she threw it at him. It melted the gun and he yelped, alerting the others.

“Get her!” the one who seemed to be the leader, shouted, his face covered by a red piece of cloth. They began shooting at her but Piper already created a force field around her, the bullets bouncing off of it and hitting the ground.

Snapping her fingers, a whip-like vine of fire emerged and she used it to destroy the guns before surrounding the men in a ring of fire. Immediately, they began shouting insults and curses towards her and she ignored them, heading inside the café.

What she found was a small cube letting off an eerie green glow in the middle of the café. Curious, she cautiously drew closer and crouched down, studying the runes along the surface.

 _It must be some kind of ancient artefact. I should let Oscar take a look at it,_ she concluded, reaching out to pick it up. When her fingers made contact with it, the entire room exploded without warning.

**oOo**

That was the first thing her mind registered was her entire body was sore all over and she groaned. Opening her eyes and slowly sitting up, she realised her previously white empire dress was soaked.

 _What is this place?_ She wondered, glancing around and sensed magic in the air. A shrill of high pitched, alien-like screams caught her attention and she froze.

* * *

**Song: How Ya Doin'? by Little Minx**

**So, this has been in my head for a while and I have seen some fics where modern girl goes to Thedas and whatnot. This had me thinking, what if the world she comes from is modern day Thedas?**

**Meet Piper Castillo! She's a mage but what they group into magical folk in the modern age.**

**Enjoy!**

 


	2. Chapter One - Untouched In Disturbia

** Chapter One: **

** Untouched In Disturbia **

She pressed herself against the wall, panting hard from running for so long. Covering her mouth, she tried to keep quiet as she caught her breath, keeping an ear out for any movements.

When she heard nothing for a minute, Piper quiet exhaled slowly and slumped down onto the ground. Her dress was ripped, her shoes long gone and her arm was bleeding from having a demon nick off a bit of her skin. She made a make-shift bandage from her dress whilst on the run and now she finally had a moment to breath.

Piper covered her face with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to process her thoughts. With no clue as to where she was or to get out, she was trying hard not to panic. If she panicked, then her fire would be out of control.

Inhaling slowly and exhaling, the young woman tried to calm herself down as she leaned her head back against the stone wall. She stared at another wall across from her and realised she had ran into some kind of castle during her escape.

 _I better not stick around too long;_ Piper wearily rose to her feet, gripping the wall for support as she glanced around the corner, checking to see if the coast was clear before ambling down the long corridor.

There were no windows, just columns along the left side that gave a perfect view of the scenery. Piper paused, glancing up and taking a better look at the multiple floating islands and broken stones. The sky was a mixture of dark and light green, giving off an eerie feeling.

 _Just like that cube,_ she figured before hearing a familiar screech. Quickly, she ran down the hall and found a door. Moving the knob and discovering it was locked, Piper decided to make a stand just as the hunched demon turned the corner.

 _If my fire won’t work, maybe combustion?_ She thought and flicked her hands out at the demon. Its right arm exploded and disintegrated into tiny pieces, making it howl in pain.

However, it didn’t stop it.

Desperate, she tried the door and found it unlocked. Scrambling into the room, she slammed it shut behind her and locked the door, hearing the demon claw and scratch at it. Stepping back, her gaze remained firmly on the door with her hands at the ready to blow up another piece of it.

The smell of leather caught her attention and she finally took notice of the room she was in. It was some kind of bunker-ish room, small beds next to each other in several lines.

A…beast marched in, his gaze on the bed as a woman similar to him, dressed in creamy robes, materialized in front of her. She was kneeling, whispering something to a small child identical to her.

“Tama I’m scared,” the child whimpered and she cupped his cheek. “What if the demon gets me.”

“The demon won’t get you. I will protect you from it,” Tama reassured him, hugging the small child close to her chest.

Piper glanced back at the door and discovered the demon was gone, perhaps giving up on the chase.

“Who are you?”

She turned back and found the beast right in front of her, staring down with eyes narrowed. Piper swallowed, trying to ignore the intimidation and raised her chin slightly.

“I’m not giving you my name until you tell me where I am,” Piper bargained and he scowled, his lips curled slightly.

“You’re in my dream and I don’t know you. Now unless you have some damn mark on your hand like Trevelyan, you better tell me who the fuck you are,” he snarled and she narrowed her eyes.

“Listen here you damn cow,” Piper hissed, poking him as hard as she could in the chest. “I don’t know where the fuck I am, who the fuck or what the hell you are, I’ve been chased by a demon, I lost shoes that costed me over two hundred dollars, my dress is ripped so excuse me if I don’t accommodate to your demands!”

A pot by the wall exploded, snapping her back and she covered her face with her hands, breathing slowly in effort to calm herself down.

“Did you do that?” the beast asked and she nodded, uncovering her face after counting to ten.

“Sorry…I’ll pay for that…somehow,” she muttered, running a hand through her dark brown locks. “It’s just been a stressful day.”

“So, you got a name?”

“Piper Castillo and you?”

He grinned, as if proud by something. “The Iron Bull of the Bull’s Chargers.”

Piper slowly nodded, having no clue as to whether or not it was anything significant. Bull shook his head, as if sensing her confusion. “Before this crap gets any weirder, why don’t you just tell me where you’re from?”

So she told him. All about her leaving the club, her encounter with the terrorist group, discovering the cube and finding herself in what Bull called the Fade. How her fire magic wasn’t working but combustion was slightly weaker than normal, running from demons and concluded with how she ended up in the room.

Bull growled, crossing his arms over his chest. “How do I know you’re not some demon lying to me?”

Piper gave him a look. “Are you kidding me? If I were I demon I’d know what the hell you are,” she gestured to him and he frowned.

“Qunari don’t exist in your time?”

“Uh no.”

Bull was generally surprised by the information. “So the Fade doesn’t exist in your time?”

“Not that I know of. Demons still exist and every once in a while someone has to be put down when a demon possess them,” Piper answered, crossing her own arms. “Do you know how I can get out of here?”

“Magic crap isn’t my area. I better ask Solas,” Bull muttered to himself the last part before slowly disappearing. When she began to panic, he reassured her that he was just waking up.

“What am I supposed to do in the mean time?” Piper asked the Qunari as he slowly became transparent in front of her. She didn’t want to be alone, not with the chance of demons coming after her again.

“Hang around here,” he told her before completely disappearing into thin air. Piper groaned, shaking her head and glanced around the now empty room. The beds were gone, so were the small child and Tama. Nothing for her to do or no one to interact with.

 _I better sleep now while I can,_ she thought tiredly, laying on the cold floor. Trying to ignore the hard, stone floor underneath her, Piper slowly drifted off to sleep.

**oOo**

She had no clue how much time had passed since she last saw Iron Bull. It wasn’t like there was a clock hanging around in the empty room. Safe from demons, Piper slept and fixed herself up as best as she could with the limited resources.

And then she stared out the small window, the only source of light in the dark room. Then slept some more. And stared out the window. Sleeping, staring, sleeping some more, staring more….it became a monotonous routine.

Eventually, the room transformed into an open field.

Piper’s eyes scanned her new environment, taking in the simple beauty of grass and flowers scattered around along a dirt road.

“You must be her.”

Piper turned around, finding Iron Bull standing next to a bald elven man. It honestly took her breath away to see another elf. He carried himself with hidden pride and caution…like a wolf.

“Thank god, I was about to blow stuff up just for fun,” Piper admitted, crossing her arms across her chest as she smiled at Iron Bull. “So who’s your friend here?”

“My name is Solas if we’re to introduce ourselves,” Solas answered instead and gestured for her to inform him of her name.

“Piper Castillo.”

Iron Bull just watched as Solas studied her, asking questions about how she got there, how old was she, what the world was like in the future; although he was skeptical about time travel.

Finally, after being thoroughly interrogated by the elf, he turned to the Qunari with confidence.

“You’re friend here is neither a demon or a spirit,” Solas informed him as Piper blinked and frowned at him.

“You thought I was a demon?” she asked in a dry tone, raising a brow at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

“Can’t be too careful,” Iron Bull responded and she shook her head, making a mental note to chew him out for it later. “So if she’s not a demon or a spirit then what is she?”

Solas folded his arms behind his back as he maintained eye contact with her. “To put it simply: a normal _human_ mage,” he answered, emphasising on her race to prove his point.

“How do you know I’m a mage?” Piper asked, a little disturbed that he seemed to know of her magical abilities and he smiled in reassurance.

“The way the Veil wraps around you, clinging to your undeniable power. Can you not sense my own?”

Piper shook her head and Solas sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“How lost is this future of yours?” the elf asked and she informed him of the terrorists attacks, the extinction of Qunari, elves disappearing to islands far away from human civilisations and the dwarves returning underground.

“How ignorant can humans be? Dwarves hold no magical property and have no connection to the Fade!” Solas was outraged and Piper couldn’t help but agree.

“People are ignorant when afraid,” she responded quietly, closing her eyes briefly before shaking off her thoughts. Dwelling on the past won’t help her situation one bit. “Okay, we’ve established I’m not a demon or a spirit. How do I get out of here?”

“The Breach maybe? The way Trevelyan got out could work on her too,” Iron Bull suggested to Solas who had rested a hand on his chin, deep in thought. After a while, the elf shook his head.

“No, the drop would likely kill her. A normal Rift should suffice,” Solas answered and turned to her, studying her for a moment. “Besides, the likelihood of demons attacking her have increased. Where did you say you were in the Fade?”

“At some kind of castle ruin or a villa or something,” Piper frowned, trying to think of more words to describe her earlier surroundings. “There was a rock with some kind of painting…trees with symbols hanging on them…”

“The Hinterlands,” Solas said, nodding slowly and Piper looked to Iron Bull for an explanation. “Maxwell hasn’t closed the rift south-west of the Forest Camp. We’ll make our way there as soon as possible. All you need to do is find the rift.”

“Great so more demons,” Piper groaned, rolling her shoulders and wincing slightly when she felt her cut on her arm. “I better get going now while its quiet.”

“Be careful,” Solas warned, disappearing and Iron Bull slowly shimmered away but she grinned at him upon seeing his expression.

“Don’t worry, I’ll see you soon,” she reassured him as he disappeared. “…Hopefully.”

**oOo**

Its flesh exploded into a million pieces, disintegrating into thin air as another demon stalked towards her. Gritting her teeth, Piper blew the demon up as well but could see more coming towards the Rift.

“Fuck,” she cursed and quickly spun around, jumping through the Rift. It felt as if she was diving head first into cold water; that was the closest thing should describe it as she landed on something hard.

“Maker, you’re heavy.”

Piper blinked and realised she landed on someone instead of something. Golden eyes stared into her similar ones; a man with slightly long black hair tied back into a low ponytail was underneath her.

“Maxwell! Get up before the demons come through!” A woman shouted and it reminded her of the small hoard of demons back in the Fade. Quickly, both of them scrambled to their feet as a woman with short black hair holding a sword drew closer.

Maxwell unsheathed his own sword and gestured for her to stand back as someone tugged on her arm. Glancing over, she found Solas pulling her towards a dwarven man with a crossbow, who winked at her.

“It’s a small hoard,” Piper called out to Maxwell who either didn’t hear or ignored it. The Rift crackled as a few demons poured out of it, meeting Maxwell and the woman head on. Solas provided barriers and froze demons whilst the dwarf shot arrows, killing a few.

One however, got behind the group and knocked Solas and Piper onto the ground, scratching their backs with its claws. Piper yelped in pain before gritting her teeth and flicking her hands out at the demon, causing it to explode.

“Are you hurt?” Solas asked her as Maxwell began sealing the Rift at the woman’s order.

“Nope,” Piper groaned, slowly sitting up with Solas’s help. The elf inspected her new injury and a warm feeling covered her body like a blanket. Soon the pain disappeared and he checked her other injuries.

“So,” Maxwell began but was cut off by the woman pointing her sword at Piper.

“Cassandra, she’s not a demon,” Solas informed the warrior firmly, slowly unwrapping her poorly done bandage. His fingers lightly grazed the cut, which had dried blood all over it and scabbed over slightly.

“Then what is she?” Cassandra demanded as the dwarf kept an eye on their surroundings.

“Human. As you and Maxwell are.”

“Who also happens to be a mage,” Maxwell pointed out wryly but nodded for Cassandra to sheath her sword. She hesitated for a moment but followed orders, glaring at Piper the entire time. “So, why don’t we start with your name?”

* * *

**Songs: Untouched by the Veronicas and Disturbia by Rihanna.**

 


	3. Chapter Two - Pyramid

** Chapter Two: **

** Pyramid **

They had set up camp as night had fallen. Having been a chef most of her life, Piper took over cooking duties and was stirring the goat and garlic stew when she could hear their voices further away.

“—What would you have me do Cassandra? Abandon her in the middle of nowhere?” Maxwell protested, sounding like it was a heated discussion and she knew they were talking about her.

“We don’t know her and what she’s capable of,” Cassandra informed him firmly. “I cannot allow such danger so close to you.”

“Why? Because you’ll lose you’re only hope of closing the Breach?”

Piper sighed quietly to herself, tuning them out and focusing on her task at hand just as Varric sauntered over and sat down on a log.

“How are you holding up?” the dwarf asked and she gave him a small, tired smile.

“Oh wonderful. Just _love_ it when people talk about me, forgetting that I can hear them. It’s just great,” Piper answered, thick with sarcasm and Varric chuckled. It fell silent between the two of them; the only sounds were the argument, the fire crackling and crickets.

“Before this whole ‘end of the world’ crap happened, I would never have thought about time travel. This,” he gestured around. “Must terrify you.”

“Not as much as realising how much history we’ve lost,” she responded, letting it simmer and sitting down next to him on the log. “An entire race no longer exists in my time…it makes me wonder what else was lost, destroyed or censored.”

“Better not to dwell on what you’ve lost and focus on the now. What are you going to do?”

Piper shrugged, staring down at her hands that were resting on her lap. “Find a way home seems like the perfect thing to do.”

Varric raised a brow. “Do you know even how to?”

“Haven’t thought that far ahead,” she responded, furrowing her brows in thought. She turned her gaze away from her hands and into the clean, night sky. So many stars shone in the sky, bringing a small comfort to her. No matter her situation or her location, the stars were always the same.

 _Hah, if only Leon was here to grant me my wish,_ she thought to herself, thinking back to her favourite game on her IPad.

“How about I tell you about the stories of the Hero of Ferelden, the Champion of Kirkwall and our dear Herald of Andraste?” Varric offered, mistaking her silence as worry and she glanced at him. The dwarf cleared his throat and sat up straighter. “If you believe the stories, mankind’s pride gave rise to the darkspawn. Countless in number and toxic to all life, darkspawn search endlessly for an Archdemon. When they find one, darkspawn armies surge up from their corrupt barrows beneath the ground—and a Blight begins.”

Piper stood and stirred the pot, still listening to Varric’s tale.

“Grey Wardens are the only warriors capable of destroying an Archdemon, and history always honours the one who sacrifices all to kill the beast.”

“Does it kill them?” Piper asked, glancing at him and he nodded. “Shit.”

Varric inclined his head, as if agreeing before continuing his tale. “In the Fifth Blight, that Warden was the Hero of Ferelden. A hunter from a clan of Dalish elves. The Hero discovered a corrupted elven artifact and was tainted by the same foul magic that drives the darkspawn. The only cure for the young elf was to join Duncan as a Grey Warden.”

“The allied Ferelden and Grey Warden forces met in Ostagar, where King Cailan’s armies and a host of Wardens gathered, ready to destroy the darkspawn. But valor turned to despair as Loghain betrayed his king. Cailan’s forces were slaughtered, and the south was lost. The Hero, now a full-fledged Grey Warden, survived with the aid of Flemeth, the mysterious Witch of the Wilds.”

She noticed Solas returning from setting up wards around the camp and the elf nodded at her in greeting.

“Hey Solas, why don’t you listen to Varric’s tale? It’s actually pretty good and only a _little_ cliché,” Piper suggested, ignoring the mock hurt expression from the dwarf.

“This should be interesting,” Solas commented, sitting down on a log closer to her.

Varric waved it off. “Trust me Chuckles, you’ll like it. Anyway, back to where I was. Joined by Flemeth’s daughter, Morrigan, and a Grey Warden named Alistair, the Hero set out to build an army strong enough to abolish the Blight.”

“With the traitorous Loghain now seated on Ferelden’s throne, the Warden sought help from the influential Arl Eamon of Redcliffe.”

“Which,” Solas cut in, forcing Varric to pause. “Is here in the Hinterlands. Not too far from where we are.”

Piper followed the direction of Solas’s finger and looked out, wondering how bad the Blight must have been. From what she had seen so far, the Hinterlands weren’t that bad. A little broken from a battle between mages and Templars, demons running around, bandits terrorising others…

“However, they arrived in Redcliffe to find the town—”

“Is Varric telling one of his stories again?” Maxwell asked, interrupting the dwarf, who threw his hands in the air with an annoyed expression on his face.

“For the love of Andraste, can you all shut up and quit interrupting?” he exclaimed, glaring as Cassandra snorted but fell silent. As Varric continued, Piper began serving dinner and they all sat around listening to the dwarf’s tale.

“—The Hero’s army fought valiantly through Denerim and broke the darkspawn siege. On Fort Drakon’s highest tower, the Hero’s strongest allies fought alongside the Warden in a final heroic battle against the massive Archdemon. The Archdemon was killed without the sacrifice of a Grey Warden’s life.”

She frowned. “Wait, I thought they had to sacrifice themselves in ordered to defeat the Archdemon,” she spoke up, recalling the beginning of his story.

“Somehow she found a way around that little detail. With no Archdemon to lead them, the darkspawn scattered. Most fled underground, still teeming in number and always seeking a new Archdemon to awaken. The shattered Kingdom of Ferelden embarked on a long journey to recovery.”

“In the Blight’s aftermath, strong leadership was crucial. Alistair, half-brother to King Cailan, became Ferelden’s new king, ensuring that the line of rulers who descended from Calenhad the Great remained unbroken. There, he married Lady Elyssa Cousland of Highever and united two of the most powerful families in all of Ferelden.”

“An arranged marriage?” Piper asked curiously and Varric nodded.

“But they came to love each other and have several songs written about them,” the dwarf informed her and she felt a little better. “What? No arranged marriages in the future?”

“They still have them but it’s very rare. Unfortunately though, researchers say arranged marriage couples last longer than those that dated first,” she explained, recalling reading the fact in a magazine.

“I think that’s enough for tonight. We’ll be leaving for Haven at dawn,” Maxwell informed them, rising from the log and turned to Cassandra.

“I will take the first watch,” the warrior told him and Maxwell glanced at Piper. They had borrowed clothes from Corporal Vale in the Crossroads since her dress would receive unwanted attention and was ripped and dirty. So she was currently wearing an Inquisition battle mage’s uniform which seemed tight around the chest area but just fit her. “You can share Cassandra’s tent.”

“What’s going to happen to me? We’ve never discussed that,” she asked as Solas came to stand next to her. For some reason, ever since she left the Fade the elf seemed overprotective of her.

The two warriors exchanged a look before Maxwell addressed her. “You’ll come back to Haven and explain your situation to the others. From there...” he paused and reached out, squeezing her shoulder as his golden eyes softened slightly. “We’ll figure out how to send you back. You have my word.”

Piper just nodded and allowed herself to be led away by Solas. She glanced over her shoulder and found the Herald gazing into the fire, a troubled look on his face.

**oOo**

**_One Day Later…_ **

She never liked the cold.

It seemed…frozen. Barren of life, empty of heat and energy. An element where one prefers to sleep instead of being alive like fire. So, upon being informed by her now favourite dwarf where Haven was, Piper protested heavily.

“Why is your base in some frozen mountains?” Piper complained from behind Solas. They were sharing a horse at the elf’s offer as Cassandra led the group with their horse bringing up the rear.

“It’s close enough to the Breach so we may act quickly,” Maxwell answered, not bothered by the cold. Piper glowered at him, pulling her cloak closer to her body and began to heat herself up with her fire.

This caught Solas’s attention as he felt the sudden heat on his back. “Are you raising your body temperature?”

“Yeah because I’m freezing my ass off here.”

“How are you able to do that? Are you expanding your natural body heat and entwining it with your fire magic?”

“Uh…I guess?”

Solas sighed at her lack of explanation but there was none to give. Whenever she was cold, Piper just focused on heat and her body naturally warmed up. It’s something she’s been doing ever since she was young.

Silence fell between the group, the only sounds was the slight shrill of icy wind and the horses panting. Fed up, Piper’s searched for Varric’s and found him not too far ahead.

“Hey Varric! You never told me about the Champion of Kirkwall,” she called and the dwarf slowed his horse down to match the pace of theirs, grinning at her.

“I _knew_ I begged you for a fellow story enthuse. It all began in Kirkwall: The fall of Knight-Commander Meredith, the Qunari uprising and of course, the Chantry’s destruction and the onset of mage rebellion. One person always stood amidst the swirling chaos: Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“The Hawke family fled Lothering, refugees from the Blight. Leandra, mother of the Champion and siblings Bethany and Carver, hoped to find refuge at her family’s estate in Kirkwall, far to the north.”

“As a mage with a family legacy of magic on both sides, Hawke naturally became involved in the events that ultimately lead to the mage rebellion. The Hawkes escaped the Blight with the help from Aveline Vallen, a warrior and family friend. It’s said that the family was also aided by Flemeth, the notorious Witch of the Wilds.”

Piper frowned slightly, hearing the name Flemeth again. “She seems helpful for a supposed witch,” she commented, voicing her thoughts on the witch and Varric shrugged his shoulders.

“If it weren’t for her, the Hero and the Champion would have surely perished during the Blight, _da’len_ ,” Solas pointed out to her and she pursed her lips into a thin line.

“Hawke’s sister, Bethany, never reached the Free Marches: she was killed by darkspawn while defending her family,” Varric informed her and Piper bit her bottom lip.

“He must have been devastated,” she murmured, tightening her hold on Solas as Varric shared a similar look.

“Leandra was in shock the most. The family’s first years in Kirkwall were difficult: Leandra’s brother, Gamlen, had lost the family fortune. The Hawkes lived in poverty, forced to indenture themselves in return for entrance to the city. To pay off the debt, Hawke was forced to work for a gang of smugglers. All the while, Hawke and Carver did their best to hide Hawke’s magic from the Templars.”

“Jesus, they sound like they’d hunt you down if you showed even a hint of magic.”

Solas glanced over his shoulder. “You mentioned the Templar Order had died out. Are there no Circles in your time?”

Piper shook her head. “No, there are colleges you can go to but they’re expensive so only the rich can go. The rest of us rely on family, friends or our own intuition. You’re treated like an outcast if it’s made public knowledge that you’re a mage.”

“Were you treated differently?”

“I hid my abilities and only disclosed my closest friends. My family died when I was seven during a terrorist attack at the plaza close to where I lived,” Piper informed them quietly, remembering the flames all too clearly. The screams and yells of pain or distress, men dressed in military armour storming the place and executing everyone in sight…her father pushing her mother and Piper into a nearby clothing store before drawing the men away from them.

Eventually, three men found them and one had pulled her out of her hiding place behind the desk by her hair. As she screamed in pain, reaching out for her mother, another man punched her mother in the stomach before ripping off her top.

She had been forced to watch them do unsavoury things to her mother who she learnt was raped as she got older. When they stepped away from her mother, her face was bruised, her lip cut with tears in her eyes. She had told Piper to run before being shot by the man holding her hair.

That was when Piper’s powers, dormant at first, were unleashed.  

According to the official report, they suspected it was a bomb that exploded the entire plaza. And that’s what she kept it, never disclosing that something of such devastating power came from the body of a seven year old.

“—Piper!” Varric’s shout snapped her out of her daze and she blinked, turning towards the dwarf. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just lost in thoughts. So they hid Hawke’s powers from Templars?” Piper tried to get Varric to continue his story in an effort to change the subject. Varric gave her one last look of concern before diving back into the tale of the Champion of Kirkwall.

**oOo**

**_A Few Hours Later…_ **

Her ass felt numb and her legs were burning in pain as she dismounted the horse, stretching her stiff body. Piper observed as a dark skinned man took her horse away, presumably to the stables when her eyes caught something.

Something large and grey.

As if sensing her gaze on him, he turned and found her bent down slightly, hands on her knees with her braid hanging on the right side of her face. Eyes widened slightly and he walked over.

Piper stood up straight and found herself grinning widely. “Hey Bull. Missed me?”

“Holy shit…you’re actually real,” he breathed and hesitantly, reached out and patted her head.

“Hey! Watch the hair!” Piper protested, quickly dodging his hand and scowling at him. Iron Bull blinked before laughing at her expression and she found herself smiling back.

“Piper!” Maxwell called, gesturing for her to come towards him and her stomach dropped. The fact that she would have to face those who ran the Inquisition had left her mind during the ride to Haven.

She swallowed and exhaled, following after the warrior.

* * *

**Song: Pyramid  by Charice ft. Iyaz.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this fic and the direction its taking.**

**Note: The words of the tales from Varric have come directly from Dragon Age Keep in the world I have set up for my game Inquisition. They can be changed depending on your own choices and I recommend checking it out :)**

 


	4. Chapter Three - The Starlight Falling On Rising Hope

** Chapter Three: **

** The Starlight Falling On Rising Hope **

**_A Week Later…_ **

Busy was a word often used to describe something or someone occupied, engaged in or involved in something. Between her work in the kitchens and learning from both Solas and Vivienne, busy was the perfect word to use.

After meeting the spymaster, Leliana, the commander of the Inquisition forces, Cullen and the ambassador, Josephine, Piper was sent to work in the kitchens at Cassandra’s orders. It seemed, the five; which included Maxwell, did not know what to make or do with her exactly. It seemed her identity caused many problems:

She was a mage.

A _female_ mage.

She appeared out of a rift from the Fade.

She came from the future.

Apparently, that last little fact would not have been believable if it weren’t for the events in Redcliffe with the rebel mages, according to Leliana. From what Solas told her, a magister from Tevinter had created time traveling magic. If it somehow had caused the creation of the cube that brought her to Thedas…it was one working theory at least.

Then there was the dilemma of her history. So Josephine declared that her new identity was to be a baker’s daughter from Denerim who decided to join the Inquisition. It explained why she was in the kitchens at least. The only people who knew her real story were the Inner Circle of the Inquisition.

Of course, when the Iron Lady heard of her magical abilities, Vivienne took it upon herself to assist in Piper’s training since the woman was never properly taught. Solas however, had already offered and began and this caused a disagreement between the elf and the enchanter.

Maxwell came up with a perfect solution: Vivienne covered the theory part and Solas taught with practical lessons. This had eased the tension slightly.

So, her new schedule consisted of waking up at the crack of dawn to bake bread and cook breakfast until everyone had eaten. Then it was off to the small forest just outside of Haven to practice with Solas until late afternoon where she would assist in cooking supper. After that, it was lessons with Vivienne until the late hours before departing for bed.

Rinse and repeat the same routine.

Busy was definitely the right word to describe her situation.

Her body was used to waking up early in the morning from her job in a bakery and staying up late for her night work as a chef in a bistro. It wasn’t, however, used to the strain of constant magic use.

As dawn approached, Piper woke up with Flissa, the bar tender in the tavern. Issued with a standard bar-maid outfit with the exception of the skirt; Piper demanded pants instead; soon the two of them began making their way down to the tavern. Haven was quiet at this time; majority of the Inquisition still sound asleep.

“I’ll get started,” Piper said mid-yawn, tying her apron around her waist and heading to the back of the tavern where the kitchen was. The mage began the usual work of heating the oven with ease and rolling out the dough she had made the previous day. Haven was so cold that it served as a natural refrigerator.

When the first batch was in the ancient oven, Piper began rolling out the next batch of rough. A routine that continued until the kitchen began to smell of fresh bread. As the trays of bread began to cool down, Piper alternated between normal, plain bread and brushing icing sugar onto another set. A few hours later, the sun had risen far from the horizon when Maryden came for breakfast.

The minstrel stuck her head in the doorway to the kitchen, finding Piper painting some bread with the icing sugar.

“Morning Piper,” Maryden greeted brightly and Piper waved without looking, concentrating on her task. “What’s for breakfast today?”

“Pancakes for you,” Piper answered, putting the brush down and pointed to a small stack of freshly made pancakes on a nearby table. She tried to make them with what she had; ram’s milk, flour, butter and sugar.

“Oh, I’ve never had these before,” Maryden commented, taking a bite out of one and her eyes widened in surprise. “They’re fluffy and sweet!”

“Aye! She made me some as well,” Flissa commented, leaning in the doorway.

Piper smiled at them. “I’m glad you liked them. Don’t spread word too fast. They’re not exactly a healthy breakfast and I only made them because you two don’t drive me crazy.”

The minstrel and the bar tender laughed at the mage’s words before diving into Flissa’s favourite past-time: gossip. Since it was still early, Flissa didn’t need to be tending to the bar and Maryden obviously didn’t need to sing to an empty tavern. So the three of them talked while Piper baked with Flissa helping out a little.

“I saw one of the Chantry sisters creeping back to the tent late last night,” Flissa began and Maryden raised a brow. “Do you know where she was?”

“Sniffing after that Qunari mercenary?” Maryden guessed and Piper paused in making scrambled eggs, her full attention on the bar tender.

“Maker she was walking funnily that I knew it!” Flissa giggled and the three of them laughed as Piper shook her head.

“That’s terrible,” she commented and Maryden hummed in agreement, still eating the pancakes.

“And that’s not all. According to Bodhi, she saw Cassandra blushing after speaking to the Herald.”

“She’s actually capable of blushing?” Piper said in mock surprise and the other two chuckled. It was known to her that Cassandra didn’t either like or trusts her and Piper assumed it was a case of both.

Maryden stared at Piper in thought, catching the baker’s attention. “You know, you look an awful like the Herald,” she spoke and prompted Flissa to voice similar opinions.

“Aye, I’ve noticed that took. Especially the golden eyes. Are you sure you’re not secretly a Trevelyan?” the bar tender asked and Piper rolled her eyes.

“Trust me, I would know if I was related to the almighty Herald of Andraste,” Piper answered dramatically as the doors in the tavern opened, voices filling the silence. “Time to get to work.”

Flissa plastered on a smile, heading out as Maryden finished the last of her pancakes before drinking down a glass of water.

“I’ll play your favourite,” Maryden called over her shoulder, heading out of the kitchen and leaving Piper to her cooking. A few seconds later, ‘Empress Of Fire’ echoed into the kitchen, putting a smile on Piper’s face.

When she was finishing up and letting a few servants wash the dishes, Sera strode into the kitchen just as Maryden began singing, ‘Sera Was Never.’ Much to the elf’s disapproval.

“Come on, I’d be honoured to have a song about me,” Piper laughed, seeing the blonde’s expression and Sera scowled at her.

“Yeah but it’s only because she wants a romp in the sheets,” Sera protested, sitting on a nearby empty table. “Got any more of that sugar bread?”

Piper pointed to a small plate over by the fire, knowing Sera would be by. As the elf dove for the bread, the mage was wiping the flour off of her hands and un-tying the apron.

“I’ll be back later,” she informed one of the kitchen hands before heading out of the tavern. Walking down the dirt path, a few people waved to her and she greeted them back.

Just as she passed the bonfire, Varric called out to her.

“Did you save any of that sugar bread?” the dwarf asked and she laughed, finding it amusing.

“Why is everyone obsessed with that bread? It’s honestly just watered sugar on top,” Piper said as the dwarf rubbed his hands together, trying to warm up.

“The things you make with those hands of yours are a work of art. Besides, they’re addicting to,” Varric responded and snapped his fingers. “You know any good tales?”

“What? Like bed-time stories?”

“Anything really.”

Piper crossed her arms over her chest, furrowing her brows and glancing up at the sky. They were many she recalled being read to from her uncle when she was younger. After her parents died, she lived with her father’s brother who was a teacher and her aunt a pastry chef. It’s how she became one.

“There’s a story about the boy who cried wolf,” she murmured, recalling the details of the story as best as she could. “Once there was a shepherd boy who was tending to a flock of sheep. Bored out of his mind, he decided to play a trick on the villages and cried ‘Help! Wolf! There’s a wolf!’”

Varric shifted to one foot, maintaining eye-contact as he listened to the short tale. He seemed interested, from what she could tell and it put a smile on her face.

“—I lied before, but this time there really is a wolf!’ cried the young boy. Finally, the villages went to investigate and found the wolf escaping and several dead sheep lying on the grass,” Piper concluded and Varric scratched his chin in thought.

“I get it, having a moral to the story about the consequences of lying. That’s a children’s tale?” he asked and she nodded, glancing at the gate. She shouldn’t linger any more than necessary. “You better get to Chuckles lesson.”

Piper nodded and turned on her heel, heading out of Haven. She dodged the troops training, hearing Cullen barking orders as she jogged down the dirt path and towards the snowy forest.

The cold barely touched her skin before she began self-heating her body as she made her way past the abandoned hut and towards the open field where Solas was meditating.

“You’re late, _da’len_ ,” Solas stated firmly, not even opening his eyes. It didn’t matter; she could feel his disappointment from a mile away.

“Sorry. I was talking to Varric for a second,” she apologised, bowing her head slightly as the elf rose to his feet, opening his grey-blue eyes. Standing up straight, Piper gave him her full attention as they picked up where they left off yesterday.

“You’ve shown excellent talent in the school of storm. However, you haven’t seemed to grasp the concept of winter,” Solas began; summoning a few snowflakes and making them dance around his fingertips.

“Maybe because winter is cold and I’m not a fan of the cold,” Piper commented casually, stretching her hands slightly. They were a little tense from her earlier work.

“You are a mage and are therefore capable of learning this school. You need to be serious about this.”

Piper threw her hands up in the air. “Have you ever thought that maybe I’m incapable of doing it? Fire is my main school and ice is the complete opposite of it.”

“Perhaps, but you are able to spontaneously combust both living and non-living things. Whether or not this comes from your deep connection to fire, you are so far the only mage I have come across with this ability,” Solas explained calmly, hands behind his back. When she said nothing, he sighed and gathered some snow, moulding it into a snowball. Without warning, the elf threw it at her and Piper instinctively blew it up. “You react with the set mind to make an object disappear.”

“You were throwing a snowball at me! Of course I’m going to blow it up!” Piper argued angrily and he raised a single eyebrow.

“And why did you blow it up?”

She looked at him in disbelief, refusing to answer him and Solas paced slightly, hands behind his back once more. “You wish for it to disappear. That is your state of mind when something is coming towards you. What if you were to think differently?”

He stopped a few meters from her, his eyes boring into hers.

“What if you were to freeze it?”

Piper blinked before frowning. “Explain.”

“I’ve theorised that time seems to have wrapped itself around you like a cloak. This is due to your origins and the state of manner of which you appeared into this time. Your gift of combustion seems to speed things up to the point of disintegration. Working with that, it may be possible for you to halt an object and possible a living beings movement temporarily; freeze them entirely,” Solas explained firmly, but almost giddily. Piper stared at him, her jaw slightly opened at the idea.

 _Wait, wasn’t there a show about a woman who could do that?_ Piper suddenly recalled it paused, pursing her lips into a thin line. The science behind Solas’s words seemed solid enough. It was just a lack of confidence and the high possibility of blowing it up instead.

Slowly, she found herself nodding. “Alright. Let’s try it.”

**oOo**

**_Late At Night…_ **

Vivienne studied her as Piper placed the books they had used back onto the shelves. Feeling her eyes, she turned and found the enchanter narrowing her eyes, trailing up and down Piper’s body.

“Is there something wrong, ma’am?” Piper asked and Vivienne pursed her lips together.

“My dear, I believe we’ll need to install a new diet and proper exercise,” Vivienne said as she gestured to her body. “Your arms need more muscle in order to wield a staff properly. Build up your stamina for more than just walking…yes; it seems I have my work cut out for me.”

Piper frowned, trying ignore the hurt hitting her chest at the enchanter’s blunt words. Sure, she was no skinny super model and a little fat around her stomach, thighs and ass, but it still hurt to hear someone point it out.

“I’ll ignore your blunt words and point out that I don’t have a staff nor have I needed one. My magic is just fine without one,” Piper pointed out and Vivienne gave her a look.

“My dear, a staff ensures you never miss your target. It is a tool we mages use to store and expand our magic,” she informed her firmly, reaching towards a bookshelf close to her and revealed a staff with a white crystal at the top, wooden vines capturing it. “For you.”

Piper reached out and took the staff, holding it firmly in her hands. Her hand slightly buzzed and it was as if the staff was humming at her touch.

“It is called Fadewalker.  A unique staff to enhance your natural pyros abilities with an ornate staff grip and a high keeper blade,” Vivienne told her as the mage studied her new tool, her eyes widened slightly. “Use it wisely and cautiously. It is an extension of yourself just as your arm is.”

“Thank you…it’s beautiful…” Piper murmured, setting it down and smiling at the enchanter.

“Of course it is, I chose it,” Vivienne responded confidently, a hand on her hip. “This is where we will end tonight’s lesson. Go and get some rest.”

She bowed her head, taking her staff and heading out of the Chantry. Just as she exited the doors, Maxwell had spotted her and nodded at her in greeting.

“Finished with your lessons?” he asked and she nodded. He noticed the staff in her hand and his eyes softened. “How are you finding your staff?”

“It’s beautiful,” she answered, finding herself gazing at it as well.

“Excellent. I would have hated to have commissioned something you’d hate.”

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, her mouth slightly opened. Smirking, he poked her jaw and closed her mouth with his finger.

“You seemed surprised,” Maxwell stated calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I…yeah a little,” she admitted, searching his eyes for an answer or any sign of trickery. Okay, so maybe because he was close to Cassandra that she became a little suspicious. It wasn’t exactly her fault…maybe. “I just thought you’d be a little cautious of me because…”

“Of Cassandra?” he finished and chuckled, turning to gaze up at the Breach further away. Piper found herself looking at it as well, as if looking at the very physical form of the saying ‘the calm before the storm’. “She’s like that with everyone. I was her prisoner along with Varric.”

“What happened exactly? To cause the Breach I mean,” Piper asked, curious as the mark on his hand flickered green, illuminating Maxwell’s face in its light.

“I don’t know myself. I went to the Conclave at my father’s order. It was a move for the Trevelyan family to be seen at such a historical moment,” he spoke thoughtfully, wiggling his fingers before sighing. “My memories of what happened in the Fade the first time and the explosion at the Conclave are out of my reach.”

His shoulders slumped slightly and she reached out, placing a hand on his arm. Maxwell gazed down at her, his golden eyes glowing slightly.

“You’ll recover your memories. I know you will.”

* * *

**Songs: Rising Hope by LiSa and Starlight, Falling Light from Atelier Rorona**

 


	5. Chapter Four - Izayoi Namida

** Chapter Four: **

** Izayoi Namida **

Her schedule was a lot less heavy than expected. Solas had to cancel their lesson for the day since he accompanied Cassandra and Maxwell to the Breach to seal it with the mages.

After her morning shift in the tavern, Piper found herself wandering down to the training camp and was looking for the commander. Even if her words hurt, Vivienne was right about her need to build up her stamina.

Unable to find him, Piper bit her bottom lip and contemplated as to what she should do when her eye caught Iron Bull further away with his men. They seemed to be sparring amongst themselves. And, she figured they wouldn’t mind teaching her…probably.

“Bull!” Piper called, jogging towards him. Hearing his name, he shoved Krem once more before turning to face her. It had been a while since she last spoke to the Qunari. Both of them busy with their respected duties within the Inquisition. “I need a favour.”

“Bake him some of that sugar bread and he’ll do anything,” Krem slyly commented, ducking from Iron Bull’s fist and laughed.

“Seriously though, could you bake me some?” Iron Bull asked and Piper found herself laughing. It seemed everyone enjoyed sugar coated bread, who knew?

“If you help train me. Vivienne says I should build up my stamina,” Piper explained, repeating with softer words, what the enchanter told her last night.

Iron Bull scratched his chin, narrowing his eyes at her. “You’ve got endurance, so probably focus on running and hand to hand combat. Sound good?”

“You’re the teacher,” she gestured as they began working out. With Iron Bull, it felt like a Russian gym coach crossed with an army boot camp. He made her run a couple of miles, showing her how to defend herself and to properly utilise the blade attached to her staff.

“Actually hit me not this half-ass crap!” Iron Bull barked and Piper gritted her teeth, biting back her retort. Spinning around, she wacked him with the end of her staff as hard as she could and heard him grunt slightly. “Better. Again!”

Tightening her grip, Piper swung to hit him again when a loud explosion caught everyone’s attention. All eyes were on the Breach as it disappeared slightly, all that remained were a few dark, angry clouds.

Silence fell over Haven before cheers erupted, echoing loudly.

“Boss did it!” Iron Bull grinned before noticing the crestfallen expression on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“What if that was my only way home?” Piper voiced her fear, staring at where the Breach was previously.

“You don’t know that for sure,” Iron Bull tried to reassure her but she shook her head, glancing at the ground. Her eyes burned and she had to blink back the tears that threatened to appear.

“But what if it was?” she murmured quietly when someone called her name. Turning around, Bodhi was running towards her, beaming brightly.

“His Worship closed the Breach so there’s to be a huge celebration. Flissa needs you in the kitchen right away,” the elf told her excitedly before her eyes fearfully flickered to the large Qunari behind her.

“Sure,” Piper pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing and heading back to the tavern. As she passed through Haven, smiles and laughter could be heard. A stark contrast to earlier today when there was still fear in people’s eyes.  

She stood in the doorway, her foot in the tavern as she glanced behind her. Where the Breach used to be. It was selfish of her, she acknowledged that but the tiny voice in the back of her head, nagging her wouldn’t be silenced.

 _What if you’re stuck here now with the Breach closed?_ A voice of doubt whispered and she clenched her fist. It may be tiny, but it was enough to make her fear if it was right.

“Piper!”

Turning away, she headed into the tavern, feeling bitter.

**oOo**

The tavern and all around it was buzzed with excitement, joy and laughter as everyone celebrated the closing of the Breach. Maryden was performing just outside of the tavern as Flissa took care of serving drinks.

“Piper we need more of those looped bread!” Flissa called out from the bar and she sighed. One benefit was that she could make things that hadn’t been invented yet. Like the pretzel.

“On it!” she called back, rolling out the dough as someone knocked on the door. “You’re not supposed to be in the kitchen.”

“Care to make an exception?” Maxwell asked, standing in the doorway and she glanced over before averting her eyes. It wasn’t his fault, she knew that deep down, but the mage couldn’t help but blame him.

 _Ugh, stop being so bitter about it,_ Piper mentally scolded herself. “So…congrats on closing the Breach. You must be proud of yourself.”

Maxwell said nothing, watching her in silence. Unable to bear it, she paused in her baking and turned towards him.

“Why are you here, Max?” she asked him tiredly, wanting nothing more than to drown her sorrows in baking and possibly ale later.

“Bull got worried about you and I was too,” Maxwell answered, walking closer and placing a warm hand on her shoulder. It was often in these small moments that it felt like Maxwell was an older brother. He was often worried about her and he even commissioned for her staff to be built.

Another reason for her to hate herself for her negative attitude towards him.

“The Breach may have been a factor as to how you got here but I had to close it,” he told her firmly, as if trying to convince himself as well. “But I promise you, I _will_ find you a way home. Do you trust me?”

Despite her inner turmoil, Piper found herself nodding and he smiled warmly.

His eyes turned onto the un-cooked pretzel dough and he frowned. “What’s this you’re making?”

“It’s called a pretzel. You can have it savoury or sweet,” she explained as someone began shouting for the Herald of Andraste. Maxwell’s shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed. “Go, your adoring crowd awaits you.”

“I honestly wish they wouldn’t regard me as some kind of god,” Maxwell admitted before heading out of the kitchen. She watched him in silence before returning to her baking duties.

When she was pulling a fresh batch out of the oven, the bells began ringing. The festive mood soured immediately and Piper could hear soldiers shouting orders and running.

“Flissa what’s going on?” Piper asked the bar tender, appearing in the doorway as Flissa bit her bottom lip. “What are the bells for?”

“Something’s wrong,” she answered, shaking slightly and Piper grabbed her shoulders tightly.

“It’s all right. Nothing is going to happen,” Piper reassured her before heading towards the doorway. More soldiers were moving towards the gate but none of the working folk knew where to go. “Guys! Head up to the Chantry!”

Spurred by the orders, people began making their way towards the Chantry as Piper ran to find Josephine. She found the ambassador discussing something with the spymaster and the commander when she approached them.

“I’ve got people heading up to the Chantry for now until whatever this is blows over,” Piper informed Josephine who nodded, seeming relieved.

“Thank you. I should go to keep them calm,” the Antivan said quickly, heading towards where everyone else was gathering.

Piper glanced over at the opened gate, finding men in red armour attacking Inquisition soldiers. “What’s going on?”

“We’re being attacked!” Cullen snapped at her and she glared at him.

“Don’t fucking give me attitude for asking an innocent question,” Piper snarled at him, crossing her arms over her chest. “Do it again and I swear to god I will smack you across the face. Understand?”

Before Cullen could respond, a high pitched scream caught their attention. All of them spun around and found a few of the enemy climbing over the wooden spiked walls.

“Get down!” Piper shouted to one of the elven kitchen hands before blowing up the knight. Blood splattered everywhere as the elf ran, heading towards the Chantry.

“Get everyone to the Chantry and stay there,” Cullen ordered her, drawing his sword and her eyes widened.

“Are you crazy? I can do more out here than in there,” she argued but Leliana shook her head, grabbing her daggers.

“There is only one way into the Chantry. You can blow our enemies up if they so much as open the door,” the spymaster informed her, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

Unable to deny that logic, Piper finally nodded and turned on her heel, running towards the Chantry. She called and waved people over, gesturing for them to enter the building along with a cleric.

“Is everyone here?” Piper asked him, as he introduced himself as Chancellor Roderick. Before he could answer, Bodhi ran towards her, face slightly pale with tears in her eyes.

“Flissa and Minaeve aren’t here!” she sobbed and Piper bit her lip.

“Flissa must still be in the tavern,” Piper muttered to herself just as the ground shook slightly. Gasps and cries of fear rippled amongst the people as a few chantry priests tried to calm them down. “I’ll be back. Don’t open the door until you hear myself or Cullen.”

She left the building before Chancellor Roderick could protest and she shut the door firmly behind her. Standing back, she casted a fire rune spell that would activate if an enemy stood on it.

Turning, she ran down and saw the tavern on fire. Her heart froze at the thought of Flissa unconscious and ran quicker. Black smoke pillowed out of the burning building and Piper covered her mouth.

“Flissa! Flissa can you hear me!” Piper shouted, coughing slightly and she could hear a groan. Diving into the smoke, her eyes began to water but she bit her bottom lip.

There, on the floor, was an injured Flissa with her leg trapped underneath a burning wooden beam. Relief flooded her face when the bar tender saw the mage.

“Piper, thank the Maker. Help get this off of me,” Flissa urged and Piper handed her a piece of cloth.

“Cover your mouth and try not to breath in the smoke,” Piper ordered before finding a good grip and began to lift the beam off of her friend. Her arms burned at the use of her muscles but no matter how hard she tried, the beam wouldn’t move an inch.

“Can’t you use magic to lift it up?” Flissa cried out, coughing some more.

“I don’t know any!” Piper snapped, watching as the fire began to spread some more. The sound of metal clashing caught her attention and her heart began hammering in her chest. She had to get them out of there before the enemy surrounded them. “One more time!”

Laying on the floor and propping her feet against the beam, Piper pushed it off as hard as she could, mustering whatever lower strength she could. Flissa shoved against the wood as well and with a loud cry, the beam was pushed aside.

“Let’s go,” she grabbed Flissa, helping her onto her feet and placing a hand on her shoulder. Just as they tried to leave using the other exit, a red knight entered, catching sight of them. Piper threw a fireball, hitting him in the chest and knocking him flat on his back; but he wasn’t alone.

“Head to the Chantry,” she ordered, shoving the bar tender out and faced them. Without her staff to ensure every spell hit their target, Piper tried to keep them back with fire. A crack caught her attention and she dove outside, hitting the snow. Glancing back, the building had collapsed onto those inside but there were still some more coming towards her.

Gritting her teeth and ignoring the headache that had begun to form, the young woman tried blowing them up but for some reason; it would only knock them back a bit.

Panic began to set in as she desperately tried with every ounce of energy she had left but it seemed futile. Solas’s words rang in the back of her mind.

_It may be possible for you to halt an object and possible a living beings movement temporarily; freeze them entirely._

Taking a deep breath, Piper closed her eyes and thought of a single word before pushing her hands out towards them. She felt a cold shiver down her spine but no longer shouts coming from the group.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes before they widened, her mouth slightly opened at the sight before her. A sword was only a couple of inches from her face but frozen in the air. Piper backed away slightly, studying the rest of what laid before her. They were completely frozen, as if with ice but there was none. It was like time had…completely stopped around them and only them.

“Holy shit…Solas was right,” she breathed before hearing another war cry from behind her. She only turned and found a knight collapsing onto the ground, an axe in his back with Iron Bull standing behind. “Bull!”

“You all right?” he asked as Maxwell and Solas appeared beside him. They all took their focus off of her and towards the still soldiers behind her. “Holy shit—”

“You did it!” Solas exclaimed, jogging towards and studying them up close. As the elf took a closer look at her handy work, Maxwell placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Everyone is back at the Chantry. We need to get moving,” he told her firmly and she frowned, hearing some kind of beastly cry not too far away.

“What happened out there?” Piper asked as the four of them headed inside.

“A friggin’ archdemon is what happened!” Sera spat, storming further inside and shoving past Cullen who ran towards the warrior. When he saw her standing there, his eyes narrowed.

“I thought I ordered you to stay in the Chantry and protect it! Because of you people were hurt!” the commander shouted at her and her fists clenched at her sides.

“Flissa was missing! Did you honestly expect me to just leave her to die?” Piper snapped back at him and he growled in frustration before focusing on Maxwell.

“Our position here is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us,” Cullen began explaining as Solas pulled her aside.

“How did you manage to accomplish that?” he quizzed her and she shrugged her shoulders. “Piper…”

“I-I don’t know. My combustion wasn’t working so I just thought ‘stop’ and it happened,” she explained to him, her mind still reeling over what she had done. It sounded better as a theory but actually freezing someone was something else. “Do you think it was permanent?”

Solas couldn’t answer as Maxwell called for the elf to follow him. Iron Bull glanced over and nodded his head before following the Herald of Andraste.

“Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!” Cullen ordered the soldiers as they began to evacuate and follow after the limping cleric, helped by a blonde young man with a large hat. “Can you follow this order at least?”

Piper met with the commander’s cold ones and she swallowed but nodded. Without waiting for him to make a sarcastic remark, the mage legging it after the group.

* * *

**Song Izayoi Namida by Aika Yoshioka**

 


	6. Chapter Six - Floating In Strange Sight

** Chapter Five: **

** Floating In Strange Sight **

**_A Few Hours Later…_ **

“Just like that,” Vivienne nodded in approval, keeping a close eye as Piper began healing as many injured children as possible. Solas and Dorian had gone with the other mages to heal as many adults, leaving the children to the women.

“It’s so different from setting things on fire,” Piper murmured, smiling as the boy she healed went to sleep. His blonde hair was slightly damp from the snow, his freckled face no longer pale. “It’s warm…but it’s a different kind of warmth. Like…”

“Hugging one’s mother?” Vivienne finished for her and gazed at the child. She noticed the enchanter’s eyes softening slightly. It was gone as quickly as it appeared. “It is good of you to realise the difference between the two. One can often mistake the warmth of healing into fire.”

The tent’s flap opened, revealing Varric who noticed the two women’s eyes on him. “Am I interrupting?”

“Of course not,” Vivienne rose to her feet as the dwarf entered. “I was about to leave—”

“Oh come on, stick around. I was just going to share a few tales,” Varric grinned at a few kids who brightened at the idea of being entertained. Vivienne tried to protest until she was suckered into staying by a little girl.

Piper made sure she was comfortable, preparing to hear a tale when Varric was giving her a pointed look. She blinked and realised what he was intending.

“What me?” she asked, pointing to herself.

“You said you knew some children’s ones,” he pointed out and she scowled slightly before sighing and thinking hard on a few good ones. Remembering the story of the Lion and the Mouse, the young mage began to tell the tale to the children.

“—‘was I not a big help?’ asked the little mouse after biting through the ropes. Thankful, they escaped and returned to the forest,” Piper concluded, smiling as she witness the enjoyment on their faces. “Little friends may prove great friends.”

“Like Mr Dwarf?” a little girl asked and the children laughed as Varric pretended to be hurt by her words.

“Can you tell another?” a boy with ash black hair asked and she nodded.

“This is a story about the most beautiful heart. One day, in a heavily crowded place, a young man was shouting at the crowd. ‘People look at me; I have the most beautiful heart in the world,’” she began to speak, watching as a few children shifted in their bedrolls to get comfortable. “Many people looked at him and were stunned to see the beautiful heart in a perfect shape, no little flaw, which looked quite amazing. Most of the people who saw his heart was mesmerized by the beauty of his heart and praised him.”

“However, there came an old man and challenged the young man, ‘No my son, I have got the most beautiful heart in the world!’ The young man asked, ‘Show me your heart, then!’”

“The old man showed his heart to him. It was very rough, uneven, and had scars all over the heart. Also, the heart was not in shape, appeared like bits and pieces joined together in various colours. There were some rough edges, some part of the heart were removed and filled with other pieces,” she paused as a little girl with sandy blonde hair looked like she wanted to say something. “Yes?”

“How does the old man have a more beautiful heart?” she asked and Piper smiled and shrugged her shoulders, not spoiling it for her.

“The young man started laughing at his heart, ‘My dear old man, are you mad? See, my heart! How beautiful and flawless it is. You cannot find even a bit of imperfection in my heart. See, yours. It is full of scars, wounds and blemishes. How can you say your heart is beautiful?’ he asked,” Piper continued and drew a heart in the air with small flames. She drew what she imagined the old man’s heart to look like and gestured to it. “‘Dear boy, my heart is just as beautiful as your heart is. Did you see the scars? Each scar represents the love I shared with a person. I share a piece of heart with others when I share love and in return I get a piece of heart, which I fix at the place where I had torn a piece!’ said the old man.”

“The young man was shocked as the old man continued,” she said and pulled apart small pieces of the flamed heart. “‘Since the pieces of heart I shared were neither equal nor in the same shape or size, my heart is full of uneven edges and bits and pieces. My heart is not in shape because sometimes I never get the love in return from those I gave it. So where do you see the real beauty? Your heart which looks fresh and fuller with no scars which indicates you never shared love with anybody. Did you?’”

“Then what happened?” a boy further up the back asked.

“Well, the young man stood still and never spoke a word. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He walked to the old man, tore a piece of his heart and gave the piece to the old man,” Piper answered, finishing the story and smiling at the young girl who asked the question. “Many of us give importance and respect to physical beauty. But real beauty isn’t defined by physical appearance, but by your heart.”

She glanced and found Vivienne with her lips pursed into a thin line. The enchanter said nothing but stood and left the tent without warning. The dwarf and the mage exchanged glances before Varric began to spin a tale for the children.

A gust of cold air caught her attention and she turned around, finding Maxwell poking his head into the tent. He noticed her watching and smiled, gesturing for her to follow him.

Quietly, she rose to her feet and jogged after him, finding the herald heading out of the camp and towards a small cliff. Standing next to blue flames was Solas who looked to be expecting them.

Piper came to a halt. “Oh god, if this is about me freezing those guys then I don’t think it’s gonna happen twice,” she told them immediately but Maxwell shook his head.

“This isn’t about that,” he reassured her and Solas raised a brow.

“But we will work on that, _da’len_ ,” Solas added and she could only imagine what kind of scheme the elf was working on in his head. Whatever it was, she knew it would be painful. “However, we may have figured a way to send you back to your time.”

“How?” she crossed her arms over her chest, keeping the cold off of her.

“The orb that Corypheus had may be the key,” Maxwell explained what happened in Haven after everyone was evacuated. What he described made sense and couldn’t help but think of the connection between the orb and the box.

“Unfortunately, we are in no position to do anything about it until the orb is ours,” Solas informed her before turning to Maxwell. “I know of a place suitable for the Inquisition. It’s further up north.”

“We’ll leave tomorrow,” Maxwell nodded and she noticed his fists clenched at his sides. Feeling like they needed to speak privately, Piper said her goodbyes and headed back towards the camp.

Just as she turned a corner, something hard ran smack into her.

“Ah shit! Sorry Piper, I didn’t see you there,” Krem quickly grabbed her arms, stopping her from falling. He released her when she was steady and the mage rubbed her chest from where she ran into Krem’s armour.

“It’s okay, just gonna have a bruise,” she winced. “Where are you off to in a hurry?”

“Looking for you. The Chief wanted me to check on you,” he explained and she raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. “He…uh does that a lot.”

“I’m torn between being pissed and flattered,” Piper commented in a dry tone and Krem chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“The big oaf means well,” he tried to explain but she shook her head, laughing at the image of the large Qunari pacing in a room, worried. “Why don’t you join us?”

She was about to decline when she thought about it. What else would she do for the rest of the evening? Sleep? After all, tomorrow would be spent mostly travelling to wherever Maxwell and Solas were taking the Inquisition to.

Finally, she nodded. “Sure…just make sure I’m not drinking.”

“You could use a little after Haven.”

“Trust me.”

He must have taken her word for it as he dropped the subject of drinking and guided her towards where the Chargers were set up. They were sitting down, crowded around a bonfire and chatting amongst themselves.

“Chief, look who I found,” Krem called as the two drew near. They all looked over and a few of them smiled at the appearance of their favourite cook who seemed nervous.

“Hey, all done with the kids?” Iron Bull asked as she sat down next to him.

“Yeah, I survived the encounter so there’s no need to send Krem to spy on me,” Piper answered cheerfully, giving him a pointed look. Caught, the Qunari sent a glare to Krem who simply looked away.

He sighed and glanced down at her. “Look….after what happened in Haven, I figured—”

“—that I’d be frightened?” she guessed and stared at her hands. “I blow shit up with a flick of my hands. Freezing them no longer surprises me.”

He didn’t believe her and she was fine with that. It was one of those things that if she said it over and over again, perhaps she’d convince herself.

Changing the subject, Piper informed them of the plan to head north. As the rest began to speculate as to where they were going, she felt the exhaustion finally hit her.

Yawning, she leaned against Iron Bull and slowly fell asleep amongst the cheerful chatter and the warmth of the bonfire.

**oOo**

**_Three Days Later…_ **

“So you’re like me.”

Piper frowned and paused her conversation with Dorian, turning to look at Cole as he walked beside her. Solas had figured that he was a spirit, perhaps pre-dating the Breach. Compassion, the elf had called him.

“I’m sorry?” Piper asked and Cole stared at her.

“Feeling the flames, passion burning within her broken body,” he muttered, shaking his head. “You’re a spirit too.”

“Cole, I believe we’ve all stated that Piper is a mage,” Dorian reminded the rouge who frowned, focusing on her.

“But I can hear it. Her warmth, feeling safe, her heart beating as she returned to life. Have to hurry before the demons come,” Cole said and the two mages exchanged looks. “There’s Piper and then there’s Passion.”

“So…you’re saying I have a spirit within my body?” Piper said slowly, trying to wrap her head around it. “I don’t feel any different though.”

“Maybe because it’s a spirit in tuned to your personality,” Dorian suggested, rubbing his chin in thought. Piper just groaned, covering her face with her hands as they walked along the dirt path.

“Great, more ammunition for Cassandra and Cullen to hate me,” Piper complained, throwing her head back and letting out another groan. Honestly, how much more complicated could her life get at the moment? She was stuck in the past with only a fool’s hope of getting home and now she had a spirit inside of her.

“Maybe you should show Cullen some of your ‘passion’.”

“Dorian!” she shrieked, blushing and trying to hit the mage. He dodged and began laughing at her embarrassment. Narrowing her eyes, she bent down and grabbed some snow, throwing it at him and landing it on his chest.

His unamused expression had her giggling and found Iron Bull not too far ahead. Before he could retaliate, Piper quickly scrambled after the Qunari and hid herself in front, walking backwards to keep an eye on the Tevinter.

“What are you doing?” Iron Bull asked, raising a brow as she grinned at him.

“Using you as a shield against Dorian,” she answered in a matter-of-fact. Her foot suddenly caved in and before she could fall backwards, he caught her and swung her up over his shoulder. “Bull!”

“Here Dorian! Easy target!” Iron Bull called over his shoulder as she struggled in his grip. Dorian was smirking and she scowled, wanting to wipe the smug look on his face.

“Let me down!” Piper demanded, lightly hitting his back and he slapped her ass. She yelped at the sudden action and he laughed. “You didn’t.”

“Stop struggling and I won’t do it again. Unless you want me to,” he added in a low voice and her face flushed in embarrassment. Ceasing her struggles, Piper opted that it was a free ride instead of walking.

When Dorian gave her another smirk, she gave him the bird.

After a few more hours, news of a fortress and spread throughout the large crowd and as they got closer, Piper could hear the gasps and mutters of awe.

“Let me see it,” Piper demanded and Iron Bull put her back onto the ground and her eyes widened. Its stone walls loomed as the group moved across the bridge and inside. Fresh grass and trees were within the fortress’s stone walls, a contradiction to the surrounding snowy mountains.

As they drew towards the courtyard, her eyes found battlements and quickly ran towards the steps. The cold breeze greeted her as she stared out at the view, the frozen river further down below.

“Beautiful,” she whispered, finding a small smile creeping onto her face.

“It is, isn’t it?” Solas commented as he appeared beside her. Remembering what Cole said earlier, she voiced her thoughts and he nodded. “I had thought it seemed off for you to survive the Fade without an anchor.”

“Am I in any danger?” Piper asked and he glanced at her.

“Do you feel any hostility?” Solas questioned and she fell silent. No...there wasn’t anything negative within her. “It seems Passion saw something in you and wanted to bond with you. It can happen with mages in rare cases.”

“Okay, but how do I communicate with her…him…it?”

“Simple, seek them out within the Fade. They’ll show themselves eventually.”

For some reason, Piper didn’t think it was as simple as the elf was making it out to be.

**oOo**

**_A Week Later…_ **

It was while she was dreaming did she finally encounter the spirit within her. Finally, after a week of trying with no results, the spirit revealed themselves.

_A young woman, whose body was scarlet red, stepped out from behind a tree. Everything about her was red and orange, except for her eyes. They were the same gold as Pipers with specks of blue in them. She wore a sleeveless ball gown, her hair in long curls running freely down her back._

_“I take it you’re Passion?” Piper guessed and sighed. “Thank god. I thought you’d never show.”_

_“Well, with you searching for me adamantly, I could hardly ignore you,” she smirked, stepping closer, revealing vine like golden tattoos along her arms, chest and face. “So…why were you looking for me?”_

_“Just wanting to see if Cole was telling the truth,” Piper answered with a shrug of her shoulders and Passion laughed._

_“I figured your fire would have kept me hidden from Compassion but it seems I was incorrect.”_

_Piper crossed her arms over her chest. “So why me?” she asked the question that had been burning in her mind ever since Cole told her._

_Passion stared at a few ducklings swimming in the pond close by. “You have a passion that could set the entire world aflame. You enjoy everything you do, from baking bread to reading a book. I found the flames within your heart warm and safe from the demons.”_

_“That’s it?”_

_“Well, that and I couldn’t let you become food for the demons.”_

_She didn’t know what she was expecting but surprisingly, the mage was content with the answer and let it go. Passion turned her eyes back onto the young woman and found herself smiling._

_“Compassion is a kinder version of myself. His need to help others inspired me,” Passion commented, answering Piper’s next question. “Oh, and the reason your heart flutters at that Qunari is because you have a sweet little crush on him.”_

_She scowled at the spirit. “This is getting a little invasive, don’t you think?”_

_“Perhaps, but I enjoy it nevertheless,” Passion giggled, making Piper narrow her eyes._

When she woke up, she was met with the newly fixed roof of her bedroom and she sighed. After Maxwell became the Inquisitor and everything else sorted, a few people voiced their concerns on a mage cooking their food. With so many people complaining about it, Maxwell had no choice but to ban her from the main kitchens.

Not, however, from the Herald’s Rest.

Cabot was happy to have her, not caring that she was a mage. He said as long as she didn’t set him on fire, then she was more than welcome to have his kitchen and feed his patrons.

Rolling out of bed, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before washing her face from the small water basin and quickly dressed herself. As she sat on her bed and braided her hair, Passion’s words kept ringing in her mind.

 _I…well it’s hard not to like him. He’s sweet, funny, protective, warm…and the first person I met…_ she chewed on her bottom lip, feeling her heart speed up just at the thought of him. _I wonder what sex with him is like? He’s got to be huge._

 ** _Oh, no doubt he is_** , Passion giggled and she froze mid-braid.

“What the fuck? Why are you talking to me now?” Piper said out loud and Passion sighed in her mind.

 ** _Because I’m done being silent. After all, at least you won’t be alone_** , she commented and Piper resumed her braiding.

“That’s not exactly a comforting thought,” the mage muttered, standing up and heading towards her door.

* * *

**Songs: Float and Strange Sight are from Tinkerbell And The Legend Of The Neverbeast.**

**Okay, so let me know how you guys are finding this story. I'd love to hear whether or not you like where I'm going with this, am I keeping the characters in character etc.**

 


	7. Chapter Six - Love Link

** Chapter Six: **

**  Love Link **

As she passed by the main hall, a certain dwarf’s absence did not go unnoticed by her. Frowning, the mage continued to head out towards the tavern, greeting others along the way.

It wasn’t even five seconds in the door until Sera bounced over and grabbed her arms.

“I need food or else I’m gonna die!” she exclaimed and Piper winced at the volume of the elf’s voice. A feeling of annoyance was in the back of her mind and Piper had a hunch it wasn’t hers.

“Calm down, let me go and I’ll start breakfast,” Piper told her calmly, taking Sera’s hands off of her. “If you were hungry, why not eat in the main hall?”

Sera’s face twisted into a scowl. “Because those idiots don’t have you making food,” she answered, following her into the kitchen. Cabot nodded at her in greeting and she did the same as Sera continued to rant.

“Like, it’s not like you go and ice their food! Soggy bread would be gross!” Sera complained, jumping onto an empty table and sitting down.

Piper raised a brow as she washed her hands in a bucket of water before heading to the cupboard and bringing out the dough. “I thought you hated magic, Sera.”

“Yeah but you’re alright…so far,” Sera told her with a shrug of her shoulders and she couldn’t help but chuckle a little as she rolled the dough out.

“So far,” she echoed, shaping the dough into a braid and setting it aside to make a few more. Her thoughts wandered to the current spirit inhabiting her body. Evidently, Sera disliked Cole because of the fact that he was a spirit and refused to speak to him. The elf hated magic but she didn’t seem to mind Piper. Would that attitude change when she found out about Passion?

 _Better not bring it up_ , she thought, putting the trays into the make-shift oven and starting on a next batch. Sera continued to chill in the kitchen with her, chatting with the mage as she baked bread.

“Here,” Piper held out a plate with two pieces of bread. One was the regular sugar one, but upon discovering a spice that tasted so much like cinnamon, the mage quickly mixed it with sugar and sprinkled it onto the other bread.

Sera picked up the cinnamon one and sniffed at it. “What’s this stuff?”

“Cinnamon. You’ll like it,” Piper promised, wiping her hands on her apron as the brunette serving girl, Mila, poked her head through the doorway.

“Hey, can you make the Charger’s usual?” she asked and Piper waved it off, confirming that she knew the order as she disappeared. As she grabbed the eggs, Sera moaned as she ate the cinnamon one.

“I told you,” Piper smirked, watching in amusement as Sera shoved the rest of it down her throat before giving her the ‘give-me-more’ look. The mage pointed to the small plate with three more. Having spent enough time around Sera, Piper knew the elf’s stomach better than she. “Can you do me a favour?”

“Depends,” Sera responded, swallowing.

“I want the others to try the cinnamon bread. Could you go deliver—actually never mind,” she shook her head; Sera was more likely to eat them than actually do was she was asked. Sera just grinned, figuring where she was going with it.

If she wanted to sell the cinnamon bread, she needed it tested.

Quickly, Piper fixed up the Charger’s breakfast, putting bread on each plate, before grabbing another large plate and heading out of the kitchen.

“Hey Cabot. I need to go make a delivery. Will you be fine for a bit?” Piper asked the dwarf, holding out the plate for him to take the new bread.

“Yeah, as long as you got the main stuff done then Mila can just grab and go,” he shrugged, taking a bite and giving her a small nod of approval. She beamed and headed out of the tavern, heading towards the main hall. Solas and Dorian were the first people whom she wanted to try.

 ** _You’re a little too eager over bread_** , Passion told her dryly and Piper couldn’t hide the scowl on her face as she climbed the steps.

 _What a way to down rate my excitement,_ Piper shot back, entering the hall and spotted Varric back in his spot. The dwarf glanced up from his work and gestured for her to come over.

“Where were you earlier?” Piper asked, placing the plate onto the table and taking a seat. “You weren’t here battle the art of paperwork.”

“Catching up with an old friend…and hiding from Cassandra,” Varric answered, pausing and glancing at the bread. “You offering?”

Piper waved her hand and he grabbed one, taking a bite out of it and his eyes widened. The dwarf chewed a couple more times before nodding his head and she smiled.

“So why are you hiding from Cassandra? More so than usual,” Piper inquired and waited for him to finish eating.

Varric swallowed and his shoulders slumped slightly. “I uh…brought Hawke to the Inquisitor. Kinda revealing that I knew where he was the entire time,” he confessed and she recognised the name from the stories he told her and when she read a copy of the _Tale of the Champion_.

“If you had reason to hide him from Cassandra, then I don’t blame you,” Piper said and his eyes softened. The quiet moment hadn’t last long however, as if summoned, the doors slammed open with Cassandra storming in.

As soon as the Seeker’s eyes honed in on the dwarf, she charged and shoved him against the table, knocking the plate of bread onto the floor.

Piper jumped to her feet, eyes widened.

“You knew where Hawke was all along!” Cassandra shouted as Varric shoved her off of him.

“You’re damned right I did!” Varric exclaimed and Cassandra glared at him.

“You conniving little shit!” she swung at him but he ducked out of the way, scurrying to the other side of the table.

“You kidnapped me! You interrogated me! What did you expect?” Varric retorted and when Cassandra took a step forward, Piper snapped out of her surprise and stood close to Varric, a hand out.

“Enough Cassandra! You’re making a scene,” Piper warned her, keeping her gaze on the dark-haired woman who narrowed her own eyes at her.

“This has nothing to do with you, Piper. Don’t pretend that you know what’s going on,” Cassandra sneered and it was Piper’s turn to glare.

“I know that you’re attacking my friend and causing a scene. That pretty much justifies my involvement,” she responded and held her hands out in warning. Cassandra’s eyes glanced at them before returning to hers.

“What is the meaning of this?” Maxwell demanded, appearing from the door close to the fireplace. The Inquisitor took one look at the scene and sighed tiredly. “Enough! All of you!”

Cassandra rounded onto him. “You’re taking _his_ side?”

“I said _enough_!” Maxwell said firmly but loudly, keeping a levelled gaze towards the woman.

Cassandra inhaled loudly. “We needed someone to lead this Inquisition. First, Leliana and I searched for the Hero of Ferelden, but she had vanished. Then we looked for Hawke, but he was gone, too. We thought it was all connected, but no,” she turned her glare onto the dwarf. “It was just you. You kept him from us.”

Varric gestured to Maxwell. “The Inquisition _has_ a leader.”

“Hawke would have been at the Conclave! If _anyone_ could have saved the most holy…” she broke off and Maxwell shook his head.

“Varric’s not the one responsible for what happened at the Conclave,” Maxwell pointed out calmly to the Seeker.

“I was protecting my friend!” Varric added and Cassandra’s glare just became deadlier.

“Varric is a liar, Inquisitor. A snake,” the woman spat venomously. “Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke the most, Varric kept him secret.”

Piper noticed the dwarf’s hands clenched at his side. “He’s with us now. We’re on the same side,” Varric pointed out and Cassandra snorted.

“We all know who’s side you’re on, Varric. It will never be the Inquisition’s.”

Maxwell sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Attacking him now won’t help us, Cassandra.”

“Exactly!”

“And _you_ better not be keeping anything else from us,” Maxwell warned the dwarf who bit back his retort and headed for the door leading outside.

Pausing, Varric glanced back at them. “You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, he’d be dead too. You people have done enough to him,” he said before leaving the main hall.

“Resume your duties!” Maxwell ordered those in the hall before glancing at Piper. “And what was your role in this?”

“Defending my _friend_ from a crazed seeker,” Piper sent one last glare to Cassandra before heading back to the tavern. She was pissed. Pissed that Cassandra attacked Varric over something trivial—although that wasn’t a surprise—and that her plan to have the other taste her bread was now ruined.

 _Just calm down, calm down before you blow something up,_ she chanted in her head, opening the door and running into something hard. “God fucking dammit!”

“Whoa! Who’s pissed you off?” Iron Bull asked and she glared at him.

“Everyone! Cassandra! Cullen! Those assholes in the kitchens!” she began ranting, pushing past him and heading towards the kitchen at the back. Sera had disappeared from the area, thankfully. She didn’t know if she had to patience to deal with the elf. “That asshole who destroyed Haven! Those assholes who got me into this mess in the first place!”

She placed her hands on a nearby bench, leaning against it and closing her eyes. Her eyes burned from the tears she was holding back, her throat filled with a lump that was lodged there.

“Hey,” a large hand rested on her back and moved her until she was pressed against a hard, familiar chest. “Let it all out.”

The damn burst.

**oOo**

**_A little while later…_ **

The water ran down her throat, soothing it and she sighed before putting the cup down. She had just spent what felt like an hour crying and getting everything off of her chest. Her fear of remaining trapped here, her lack of knowledge about the world, having a spirit in her body—who assured her that she wasn’t dangerous—and the fact that her powers were raising and expanding at an alarming rate.

When the Qunari questioned her about her magic, she told him when and how they first surfaced. How her emotional state was highly unstable after witnessing her mother’s rape and murder.

“—When I got sent to foster care, I realised that my magic was attached to my emotions after a string of small incidents. So by the time I was adopted, I learned how to control my magic well enough to hide it. I read every book I could find, trained myself and never told the couple that adopted me,” Piper explained, glancing at her hands. “Before the attack on Haven, Solas tried to get me to freeze things with no success. Since then, it’s been increasing.”

Iron Bull crossed his arms over his chest, thinking for a moment before picking up something and throwing it at her. She barely look as she held out a hand and the item froze, mid-air.

“Before I had to think of the word, ‘stop’ and now it’s no longer necessary,” she glanced up at the Qunari, unfreezing the egg and it splattered on the ground. “I’m just…scared.”

His eyes softened. “It’s not a big deal to be scared as long as you admit it. Besides, if you start doing weird crap, I’ll be there.”

“Not exactly comforting, but thanks,” she chuckled bitterly, wiping her eyes.

“No problem,” he grinned and clapped his hands together. “Now, do you have any more of that bread you made this morning?”

* * *

**Song: Love Link from Doki Doki Precure Ending 2**

 


	8. Chapter Seven - Beast

** Chapter Seven: **

** Beast **

**_Two Days Later…_ **

You know that feeling when you’re back in school and the principal suddenly calls you to their office? And on the way there you think of anything that may have seemed like breaking a rule? Your mind runs through so many scenarios that may have gotten you into trouble?

That was exactly the same feeling she had when the messenger informed her that Inquisitor Trevelyan required her presence in the war room.

“Now?” Piper frowned, obviously not pleased by the sudden interruption. She was hands deep into the lunch rush since majority of Skyhold decided the Herald’s Rest was better than the kitchen food.

“Yes. He wanted to right away,” the dark skinned woman, Josephine’s personal messenger, informed her in a clipped tone.

“Can’t you see that’s impossible?”

“I am just following orders.”

A tired sigh escaped her lips as she glanced at the five orders she had to complete. “Just give me ten minutes,” she muttered, ignoring her completely as she dove in to finish them.

The annoying thing was that the messenger, whom she later learned her name was Maria, stayed with her foot slightly tapping against the floor. The Antivan didn’t say a thing, but her body language clearly shouted her impatience.

“Why are people eating here?” the woman muttered under her breath and Piper’s jaw clenched. “The kitchen food is available and—”

“And what?” She snapped, glancing up from the plate. Narrowing her eyes, she dared for the messenger to finish her sentence.

Maria raised her chin slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Forgive me, but less likely to be dangerous. You are a mage after all.”

“So? What does that have to do with my cooking ability?” Piper demanded, putting a hand on her hip as Mila ducked in to grab the second last order. The brunette shot her questioning look, wondering what was going on. The mage gave a slight shake of her head, not wanting her in the kitchen to hear it.

To her, Mila was a sweet young woman who enjoyed chatting with others whilst serving them. Cabot was fine with her doing the chatting for him as he served drinks. What was the best part: Mila didn’t care that Piper was a mage and happily ate the treats she made.

“Well no offense, but how do we know you’re not slipping in something to make customers come in here?” Maria asked and Piper snorted, gesturing to the kitchen around her.

“Why don’t you check for me then?” Piper stated in a dry tone. “And when you find nothing, kindly step out of my kitchen.”

Maria pressed her lips into a thin line and said nothing as she left, allowing Piper to breathe a sigh of relief.

 _I was one second away from setting her on fire,_ she massaged her temple as Passion, to her credit, stayed silent until now.

 ** _It disgusts me that she would lash out at you. It’s not your fault her husband cheated on her five times,_** the spirit said snippily and Piper covered her mouth, trying to stop the laugh that was about to escape her lips.

_Are you serious? How do you even know that?_

**_It’s as you would say, a trade secret._ **

Shaking her head, she finished the rest of the orders before hanging her apron onto a table. As she passed the bar, informing Cabot that the Inquisitor needed her, she ran into Dorian.

“Ah excellent, you’re still here. Come,” he grabbed her wrist, dragging her with him towards the war room.

“What’s going on?” Piper asked as they passed through Josephine’s office. “What’d I do this time?”

“It’s more along the lines of ‘what you will do’,” the Tevinter answered evasively and she just groaned. Soon he brought her to a halt just outside of the war room. Multiple voices were heard inside and it sounded as if there was an argument occurring.

“—She’s not ready! You want to throw her into a dangerous situation which we do not know the results of her magic!” She heard Solas shout and frowned slightly.

“I am inclined to agree with Solas, my dear,” Vivienne spoke carefully. “She has had no experience to deal with Crestwood.”

“Piper will never learn if you two coddle her so much,” Maxwell responded calmly and the two mages exchanged looks. So this was why she was called to the war room.

Before Dorian could stop her, she opened the door and stepped into the room. Vivienne and Solas were standing to the side, neither one looking happy as the advisors and Maxwell stood on the other side of the table.

“If we’re going to talk about me I’d rather be present,” Piper said, standing next to Solas and putting her hands on her hips. “Now, why’d you call me?”

Maxwell sighed. “You’ll be travelling with Blackwall, Sera and I to Crestwood,” he informed her tiredly and immediately her instructors voiced their disagreements.

“Can I just stop you for a second?” Piper raised her hand, halting the argument. “I appreciate that you two are worried about me but I did fight on my own back in my time. What’s the difference?”

“I highly doubt you faced hordes of undead, my dear,” Vivienne answered curtly and Piper winced.

“I faced the HSC…that’s just as bad as zombies.”

Leliana raised her chin slightly. “Your reports say that she is progressing well. If we do not test her, then when will we know if she will ever be ready?” the spymaster questioned the room fell silent.

Dorian sighed, appearing beside her. “Allow me to accompany you instead of Sera. I will be able to provide support to both of you. Honestly, it’s not a bad deal.”

Piper pointed her thumb at him. “What Pretty Boy says.”

Maxwell shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine. We leave tomorrow so go and sort things out with Cabot.”

He dismissed them and all four mages left the war room. As soon as they entered Josephine’s office, Vivienne began voicing her disapproval with Solas silently agreeing with her.

“My dear, you are being too reckless with this decision. You are not ready,” the Iron Lady informed her and Piper crossed her arms over her chest.

“We won’t know if we don’t try,” Piper argued. “I’m stuck here until Maxwell can take me home; I might as well do something productive for the Inquisition.”

Dorian entwined her arm into his. “And you forget, I will be with her.”

Vivienne’s lips curled slightly in disgust. “That’s what worries me the most,” she snapped, leaving the room.

Solas just sighed, his shoulders slumped and he shook his head. “Just be careful out there, _falon_. Should you utilise your time abilities, let me know when you return.”

“Well,” Dorian whistled as the elf left, leaving them alone in the ambassador’s office. “That went quite well.”

“I better go and pack. Wanna help me?” Piper asked the Tevinter who smirked.

“Of course. Someone has to ensure your outfit it acceptable.”

**oOo**

**_Two Days Later…_ **

Dagna, Dorian and Josephine made a deadly combination.

The three of them created armour that kept her well protected, suited for battle and looked gorgeous as well. A white knee-length long sleeved dress with light green fabric at the ends, mimicking the look of leaves covered her body, underneath were made from darken samite. Golden lining shaped like vines ran from her chest, around her waist and along the trimming. To finish the look off, a hooded cloak made from darken samite was wrapped around her shoulders and a pair of low heeled ankle boots mirrored her dress.

Deadly, practical and gorgeous.

Along the way to Crestwood, Dorian taught her a bit more magic such as barriers and other defensive magic. And she in turn, taught him how to warm his body up with fire. To say the Tevinter was anything less than pleased by that discovery would be an understatement.

Especially with the storm hitting the area.

“Jesus, it’s like I’m in England,” Piper commented, keeping her hood raised and her body constantly heating itself up.

“A country in that future of yours?” Blackwall asked her as they rode side by side. The Grey Warden had taken some time, but eventually got used to the idea of having her with them. “Must be a shit hole.”

Piper laughed. “Of course, but it’s so full of dramatic history and it colonised my birth country.”

“Are there any other languages in the future beside the common tongue, the Qunari and elven?” the Grey Warden asked curiously.

Piper smiled. “ _Oui monsieur_.”

Blackwall scoffed. “I meant besides Orlesian.”

“Ah, so I guess Orlais becomes France somewhere down the track since that was French,” she guessed, shrugging her shoulders. “ _Si signore_.”

“And that was?”

“Italian. A good one to learn.”

Blackwall’s eyes lit up like a small child discovering something new. “Can you say anything else?” he asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Piper bit her bottom lip, thinking. “ _Mi chiamo Piper Castillo. Piacere Signore Blackwall_.”

“Could you translate?”

She chuckled a little. “I said my name is Piper Castillo, pleasure to meet you mister Blackwall,” she answered as they arrived at the Inquisition camp. Maxwell went to speak with a dwarf whom Dorian informed her was Scout Harding.

Her eyes looked out over the lake, finding an eerie green light emitting from it. _That must be where the undead are coming from._

**_Oh? And how would you know such a thing?_ **

_I’ve watched enough horror movies to see the signs,_ she answered to the spirit residing in her body. It amazed her—previously she hated the fact that there was a spirit trapped in her body but now? Now Piper was used to it and actually found Passion comforting in a friendship sort of way.

“We’re heading on foot from here,” Maxwell called, waiting for the others to dismount and follow after him. “Piper, stay close to Dorian and follow his instruction.”

She nodded, pulling her hood closer to her head as she trudged after them, walking beside Dorian.

“I have a favour to ask of you,” Dorian suddenly spoke up as they headed down the hill. “When we return, I would like you to accompany me to Redcliffe.”

“Why?” she asked as she heard Maxwell mention getting across the lake. “We could try swimming!”

He threw her a small grin and she returned the gesture before turning back to the Tevinter.

“I…I require your particular talent with something there. I’d much rather not go into detail yet,” he quickly said and she narrowed her eyes. Whatever it was clearly bothered him but she decided to not press the issue yet.

“Sure I guess,” she responded, her gaze back onto the path in front. “Cabot’s gonna have to get someone else to cook in my kitchen if I keep coming along on missions.”

“They will never be as good as you.”

She flashed a grin. “Flattery will get you an extra batch of strawberry jammed scones,” Piper told him, using one of Dorian’s favourite snacks.

His eyes lit up, the corners of his mouth twitching. “With that delicious vanilla cream?”

“Think of it as my thanks for the armour too.”

“This is why I keep you around.”

Piper threw her head back, laughing for a moment until Maxwell alerted them to some undead ahead of them. The two mages exchanged looks, readying their starves until she saw only two really pale, very skinny figures with parts of their body decayed.

“Not as bad as I pictured them,” Piper commented, handing Dorian her staff before flicking her hands at the undead archers. They exploded easily, bits and pieces covering the area. When she turned, hand out expecting her staff she noticed the surprised look on Dorian’s face.

“I had heard of it, but to see it in person in an entirely different matter,” Dorian spoke in awe, handing her staff. “How did you do that exactly?”

“Solas gave me this long and weird explanation that I only half listened to,” Piper sighed, grabbing her staff. “I just use fire to accelerate the air around the target until it blows up is what I understood.”

Blackwall snorted, sheathing his blade. “That was easier. I don’t know why Solas and Madame Vivienne were worried. You can clearly handle yourself.”

“And now you’ve jinxed me. Congrats Blackwall.”

The two Grey Warden men approached them, cutting off their banter as one of them addressed Maxwell. “The Grey Wardens thank you for your aid, Inquisitor.”

“What are you doing in Crestwood?” Maxwell asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“A warden named Stroud is wanted for questioning. We heard he passed through here, but the villagers knew nothing. They have troubles enough,” he answered and Maxwell nodded.

“What have you been told about this rogue warden?”

“Warden-Commander Clarel ordered his capture. I can say no more than that,” the warden said apologetically. “I hope Ser Stroud comes with us peacefully.”

Piper tuned out their conversation. “Is that why we’re here?”

Blackwall raised a brow. “Did no one tell you?”

“Evidently not if her question is any indication,” Dorian muttered sarcastically from beside her. She didn’t miss the glare sent to him from the grey warden on her other side.

Piper grimaced, sensing another verbal battle between the two men and quickly ran to Maxwell’s side to escape it. The Inquisitor in question watched the two Grey Wardens depart, lips pursed and eyes narrow.

“None of those wardens mentioned a new leader. I don’t think they’re part of Corypheus’s plot to seize the order,” Maxwell said to her quietly.

“Do you honestly think they would have told you that?” Piper voiced her doubt and he shrugged his shoulders.

“Let us hope Hawke’s warden friend has answers,” he responded, turning to head towards Crestwood village; Dorian and Blackwall still arguing behind as they followed.

* * *

**Song: Beast by Mia Martina ft. Waka Flocka**

**Hey, sorry for the lack of update in a while. I've been so busy with work and my apprenticeship that I've been kept away from my laptop and didn't have time to actually sit down and finish this chapter. But no matter! It is here now and I hope you enjoy it. Let me know in the comments if you like what you're reading or if you just wanna say hi :)**

**Note: It was brought to my attention that the terrorist attack in the Lindtt Cafe in this prologue may seem offensive and the person asked me whether or not I was aware of it. I am Australian and live in Western Sydney so yes, I am aware of what happened.**

**My intention was not inappropriate or to be offensive to anyone. In fact, it occurred to me that people outside of Australia may not have known what happened last December and I wanted to educate them that yes, Australia can experience terrorist attacks too. That it happened to us and I wanted to acknowledge that what had happened was a horrible.**

**So if it offended anyone, I would like to apologise if you were personally hurt.**

# 

 


	9. Chapter Eight: Brave Shine

** Chapter Eight: **

** Brave Shine **

“Piper behind you!”  Blackwall shouted and she turned just in time to freeze a couple of arrows sixty centimetres from her. She exhaled and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the archers who had shot at her. Twisting her wrist, the arrows flipped round and aiming at the archers before she used both hands and pushed them away from her. The arrows flew across the courtyard and buried themselves into the archers, killing them instantly.

“Holy shit that actually worked. I owe Varric and Bull some sweets,” Piper commented, casting a barrier over the warriors who were fighting.

Dorian threw a fireball at the last archer before turning towards her. “Yes, yes, can we celebrate that _after_ we’ve reclaimed the keep?” he said impatiently as Maxwell and Blackwall dispatched the last bandit.

“Thanks for the warning,” she smiled at the warden who inclined his head.

“I was doing my duty, my lady,” Blackwall replied politely and she pulled a face at the title. She was eight-seven percent sure that the others would agree she was far from a lady.

“You know,” Dorian began, addressing Maxwell who was sheathing his sword. “The Inquisition could utilise this keep. I’m sure the villagers wouldn’t mind.”

Maxwell stared at a wall for a moment. “Maybe. Leliana can have it to co-ordinate her spies all across Thedas. Piper, can you send the signal to the camp?”

“Sure,” she nodded, raising her hand above her head and shooting out three fireballs into the sky. They exploded like fireworks, slowly disappearing into the rain that continued to fall heavily. “What now?”

“We drain the lake and close the rift in the lake,” Maxwell responded, jumping down and heading towards a door. Piper sighed, shaking her head and followed after him.

**oOo**

**_Four Days Later…_ **

It wasn’t as bad as Vivienne and Solas made it out to be. Sure, the rift had spewed out demons and other horrible things but they managed to close it without too much injury besides the occasional scratch or scrape.

After closing it, they found Warden Stroud in an old smuggler’s cave and found out more information on the corruption within the warden ranks. Although, the one thing that bothered her was Hawke’s attitude towards her. He seemed to tense at her presence and upon demanding an explanation for it, he brushed it off and refused to speak.

Also, establishing a keep for the Inquisition meant waiting around for the Inquisition to physically claim it. For four days, they had stayed within the keep and kept it safe until Leliana’s people arrived.

Piper was leaning against a nearby wall, watching as the merchant set up shop when she noticed a few soldiers having trouble setting up some of the dark purple fabric covers. It seemed they were too short to reach the top.

 _I wonder…do you think it’ll work?_ Piper thought as she watched their struggle.

 ** _Perhaps. If it does exist in your time then I fail to see why it wouldn’t work here. Try it if you’d like_** , Passion responded and she pursed her lips in thought. True, there was no reason why this spell shouldn’t work in the past.

 _“Etativel meht_ ,” Piper murmured and watched as the two soldiers were bathed in orange light and floated onto the roof. They seemed to panic for a second, grasping for the roof eagerly and upon landing, searched around for the cause of their mysterious flight.

Smirking, she turned away and stepped into the sunlight. _I’m still surprised that the rain disappeared as soon as the rift closed. Do you think the weather was disturbed by the rift in the first place?_

**_The Breach and its rifts have affected many things both in the Fade and in the physical world._ **

_True,_ she watched as Maxwell and Dorian walked over, in some kind of heated debate or argument. Frowning, she kept her mouth closed and listened as they drew closer.

“—You’re acting like she’s your ward!” Dorian shot at the Inquisitor.

“She is _my_ responsibility, under my protection and therefore I have every right to know where she will be going!” Maxwell shot back and noticed her questioning look. “Dorian informs me that you two intend to head to Redcliffe from here.”

“That was the plan,” Piper responded, glancing at the Tevinter mage who crossed his arms over his chest. “I already agreed to help him and I won’t go back on that just because you’re getting all alpha male on me.”

Maxwell pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly through his nose. “Just…be careful alright? There’d be a lot of rogue Templars who would love nothing more than to kill you.”

“I’m a big girl Max. I can look after myself,” she reassured him and turned to Dorian. “I’ve got the horses saddled. We should get going.”

“Excellent. I’ve had enough of Crestwood,” he commented, heading straight for the stables without so much as a glance at the Inquisitor. Piper raised a brow at Maxwell, wondering what had happened. His golden eyes seemed tired and noticing her gaze, he waved it off.

“I better see you two back at Skyhold within a week,” he warned her, turning to head back into the keep. She observed him for a moment, wondering what was going on through his head.

**oOo**

**_Two Days Later…_ **

**_Just Outside Of Ostagar…_ **

Piper’s golden eyes studied their surroundings warily, spotting several ruins in the area. It also felt _very_ cold. And the air was tense. It was just a horrible place altogether.

“Where are we?” she asked, maintaining a firm grip on the reins as Dorian rode ahead slowly.

“Ostagar. This is where the Fifth Blight began ten years ago,” Dorian answered, glancing at a broken pillar before turning his attention back onto the road. “Won’t be long now.”

After an hour of silence, with only the sounds of nature filling it, Piper finally voiced what had been bothering her. “Why am I here?”

“Because I require your assistance—” Dorian began and she rolled her eyes, lightly nudging her feet against the horse for it to speed up and soon she was riding beside him.

“What is going on in Redcliffe that you need me to freeze?” she asked, raising a brow at the mage. He pursed his lips, giving her a side-ways glance before letting out a sigh.

“My…father sent a retainer to bring me back to Tevinter. I just need you to freeze him so I can send exactly what I think of my father back with him,” he explained and she noticed his knuckles clenching, turning white slightly.

“You want me to freeze him? Do you think he’s going to kidnap you or something?”

“I wouldn’t put it past my father to hire a henchman to knock me on the head and drag me back.”

“What if I accidentally blow him up?”

Dorian’s lips twitched. “It wouldn’t be a total loss.”

**oOo**

**_Redcliffe…_ **

They stopped by a nearby Inquisition camp at the Crossroads, handing over their horses before walking the rest of the way to the village. Piper couldn’t help but drink in the sights around her; her mind whirling back to Varric’s tale of Redcliffe.

 _To think that ten years ago this place was invaded by the undead,_ Piper marvelled as they walked past a stone statue depicting a griffon.

 ** _This world and its people always amazed me by how passionate they are in little things. That woman over there wishes to create the best weapon anyone has seen in Thedas. She gets up every morning at the crack of dawn,_** Passion informed her as they climbed the steps towards the tavern.

Dorian laid a hand on the knob and paused. Turning, he glanced down at her, eyes suddenly serious. “Be ready.”

Piper nodded as he opened the door and both of them stepped inside.

The tavern was completely empty. No signs of patrons, workers and even a minstrel. Both of them were tensed as they carefully gazed the empty tavern.

“Nobody’s here. This doesn’t bode well,” Dorian said curtly as she came to stand beside him.

“Dorian.”

Both mages snapped their heads towards the owner of the voice and out of instinct—which pretty much had become at this point—froze the man. Piper glanced at Dorian, finding him glaring at the man.

“So I’m guessing this isn’t the family retainer?” she asked as he clenched his fists. “What do you want to do?”

“Leave,” he spat, turning on his heel and headed towards the door. Frowning, she turned and froze him mid-stride, leaving his head unfrozen. “Piper!”

“You asked me to come here and help you. What if your Dad wants to talk?” she asked, striding towards him until she was standing right in front of him, ignoring the glare. “At least hear what he has to say.”

Dorian narrowed his eyes. “Fine but you better unfreeze me,” he bargained and she complied. He sighed and turned back towards his father as she unfroze the upper half of his body.

“I wouldn’t try to move if I were you. You’re stuck there,” Piper advised the magister as he twisted his hips to see if it were true. His legs and feet were glued to the floor.

“The whole story about the ‘family retainer’ was just…what? A smoke screen?” Dorian interrogated his father who gave up trying to release himself.

“Then you were told,” Dorian’s father stated, unimpressed. “I apologise for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved.”

“Oh I’m not the Inquisitor so it’s all good,” Piper quickly corrected him and his gaze flickered back onto his son.

“What is _this_ exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?” Dorian listed off, sarcasm rolling off of his tongue.

The magister’s shoulders slumped and he sighed. “This is how it has always been.”

Seeing a fight about to start, Piper cut in. “You went through all of this to get Dorian here. Just talk to him,” she told the magister.

“Yes, Father. Talk to me. Let me hear how mystified you are by my anger,” the mage spat.

“Dorian there’s no need to—”

Dorian glanced over his shoulder towards her. “I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves.”

Piper wasn’t that surprised. She had a feeling but with the way he flirted with some women, it kept her from asking. “Huh…so what’s the problem?”

“The problem is trying to live up to an impossible standard,” he answered bitterly. “Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw—every aberration—is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden.”

Dorian’s father looked down, shame flickered across his face.

“He might be here to reach out. You could give him a chance. He clearly looks sorry,” she pointed out, gesturing to him.

“Please, Dorian. If you’ll only listen to me,” his father begged.

“Why? So you can spout more convenient lies?” he shot back, stepping closer to his father. “ _He_ taught me to hate blood magic. ‘ _The resort of the weak mind_.’ Those are _his_ words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?"

He stepped back. “You tried to _change_ me,” his voice trembled slightly.

“I only wanted what was best for you!” the magister told his son but Dorian’s face twisted in anger.

“You wanted the best for _you_! For your fucking legacy! Anything for that!”

His father could only watch as Dorian walked over to a nearby table and leaned on it. Piper studied the older Pavus, noticing the remorse, the guilt…regret in his eyes as he stared at his son.

“Dorian,” Piper murmured, drawing closer as she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t leave it like this. You’ll never forgive yourself.”

Dorian inhaled slowly, exhaling with his eyes squeezed shut. When he calmed down enough, he turned and glanced back over at his father.

“Tell me why you came,” he demanded, marching towards him.

“If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition—” his father began but Dorian cut him off.

“You didn’t. I joined the Inquisition because it’s the right thing to do. Once, I had a father who would have known that,” he said before turning on his heel and heading towards the door. Piper wasn’t the one to stop him, it was his father.

“Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed.”

Dorian turned, mild surprise written on his face as his father continued.

“I only wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice again. To ask him to forgive me,” the magister spoke and the mage glanced at Piper. She took the hint and stepped back, unfreezing him before stepping out the door.

* * *

**Song: Brave Shine English Version by AmaLee on youtube.**

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine - Masayume Chasing

** Chapter Nine: **

** Masayume Chasing **

**_One Week Later…_ **

The lunch rush had ended and since no one was really in the tavern at this time of day, Cabot was in the kitchen for once. The dwarf hardly ever spent time in there ever since they arrived to Skyhold. The bar tender was aware of how territorial the mage was about her kitchen and she in turn respected his need for space behind the bar.

As she washed the dishes, the dwarf leaned against a bench and caught her up on things during her absence. From Cole doing odd stuff to Sera’s latest pranks.

“A lot of people missed you while you were gone,” he added and she raised a brow, smirking a little.

“Me or the food I make?” she asked and he chuckled.

“Mainly the food, but they also missed the cook.”

She hummed in reply when a thought occurred to her. “We should think about hiring someone to fill in for me every now and then. I get the feeling Max will take me out on missions again.”

“What’s this we business? I own the joint,” he reminded her.

“Ah but I am the genius behind the food that gets you better business,” Piper pointed out and he held up his hands in surrender. “Plus, like hell am I going to allow some random in here who doesn’t know what they’re doing to touch my stuff.”

A knock at the door alerted both hospitality members and they glanced up, finding much to their surprise, Josephine standing in the doorway.

“Ambassador, how may we help you?” Cabot asked formally and she had to stifle a giggle at his sudden change in attitude.

“I was going to requisition Lady Halliwell’s assistance,” the ambassador spoke with a smile. “May we speak in my office?”

“Think you can hold down the fort?” Piper asked the dwarf who waved her off. She followed the Antivan to her office, making small talk along the way until finally; they were in the safe privacy of the office. “So what’s this all about?”

“Have you heard of Satinalia?” she asked, moving to sit behind her desk. By the blank look on Piper’s face, the ambassador was safe to assume that she didn’t. “It’s a holiday celebrated in Firstfall. It’s a time for feasts and gift giving.”

It clicked.

“So like Christmas?” she asked and Josephine slowly nodded.

“Is that what they call it? What is Christmas?”

The mage spent a good ten minutes explaining the concept of Christmas—the Christin version and the pagan version—and some holiday traditions. The Antivan enjoyed hearing about it before moving onto why she needed to speak with her.

“Back to the matter, we have decided to throw a large feast for the whole Inquisition. To give our soldiers a day off and relax,” she explained. “I would ask for your assistance in the feast preparations.”

“Sure, but I would rather do it from my kitchen. Gertrude is a bitch with no hygiene standards and I’m pretty sure she’s given food poisoning to several people,” Piper informed her bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yes, but unfortunately, you must work with her.”

“I refuse to,” she responded firmly. “I refuse to work with someone who continuously refers to me as—and I quote--‘a filthy mage.’”

Josephine winced, her brows furrowing. “I will ensure such insults will no longer happen but I am still asking for your help. A compromise.”

“Fine, but I want to take care of desserts and treats. Put that in writing too in case she calls me a liar,” Piper suggested and the ambassador was more than happy to comply. With the note in her hand, Piper gave her a smile before heading off to the kitchens.

As she walked past, Sera and Blackwall were chatting with Varric.

“Where are you off to Phoenix?” Varric noticed her exiting the ambassador’s office with a grim expression. “Uh oh, what’d you do now?”

“Nothing yet. Just off to speak with She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named,” Piper responded, handing him the note and he quickly read it. “Josephine wants me to work on the desserts for the upcoming Satinalia you guys have.”

“Oooooh can you make those chocolate thingys again?” Sera begged and she chuckled.

“Brownies,” she corrected the elf. “And of course! Any other requests?”

“Are you sure you want to open that gate?” Blackwall teased, elbowing the elf a little and they laughed. Varric handed her back to note, wishing her a good luck—to which she needed.

“If I’m not back in ten minutes, send reinforcements,” Piper headed off down towards the kitchens. A few people waved to her as she walked past and she even found Krem and Rocky return from a mission. “Hey you two. How’d your job in Val Royeaux go?”

“As much as it can be from that city,” Krem answered as Rocky cleared his throat, looking at her expectantly.

“On the far right table. Tell Cabot I let you,” she answered, sighing slightly at how quick the dwarf left them for the tavern. “Did you manage to get what I asked?”

Krem answered by patting the sack thrown over his shoulder and she grinned.

“How much?”

“Actually got them pretty cheap. Only forty-five.”

She did a quick calculation in her head and nodded. It seemed about right for the price of what she gathered as the closest thing to self-raising flour. After settling the payment, she continued on until she could hear the shrieks of the horrible cook.

 _Oh god, I don’t want to do this,_ Piper moaned in her head, hesitating outside the door.

 ** _Better to get it over with quickly so you can focus on your menu_** Passion suggested, her calm voice slightly reassuring the mage that she technically wasn’t alone in this.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door only to be horrified. One of the elven servants, a man with auburn hair named Jaris, on the ground holding onto his arm.

“What the hell is going on?” Piper demanded, rushing to his side and knelt down. She quickly examined the arm and found it horribly burned. Instantly, her gaze hardened as she glared at Gertrude. “Did you do this?”

Gertrude sneered. “It ain’t any of your business you filthy mage. Get back to that shit kitchen of yours and stay outta mine.”

Piper felt her anger rise as several plates shattered. “Trust me, I only came by to give you this,” she slammed the paper in the old woman’s chest before helping Jaris to his feet.

“You?! Helping with the feast?!” Gertrude could hardly believe it as the mage walked to the door, gently guiding the elf out of the kitchen.

“You better fucking believe it. And I’ll be reporting this assault to the Inquisitor,” Piper vowed, slamming the door shut behind her. She could a few breaths to calm herself down, smiling at Jaris. “Come on, I’ll heal that at the tavern.”

He said nothing as they headed back to the tavern. When arriving, she noticed Bull watching her from his usual seat as she guided Jaris to the kitchen. There, she dunked his arm in a bucket of water and muttered a few healing spells.

“Healing isn’t exactly my forte, so I’d go see the apothecary,” she said after he dried his arm. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he answered shortly. “Serves me right.”

“What on earth made her attack you—and don’t bother denying it. I know assault when I see it,” she said quickly and he bit his bottom lips before swallowing.

“I suggested to cook the bread a little longer, to make them rise more,” he finally confessed and the look of disgust on her face said it all. “Called me a filthy elf, saying my kind had no clue and we should stay as servants.”

His shoulder slumped. “And now I’m out of a job.”

An idea struck her. “No you’re not.”

“Are you drunk? I’m pretty sure she’ll never let me step foot in there after today,” he looked at her strangely as she smiled at him.

“Why not work here then?” Piper shrugged her shoulders and he looked at her skeptically. “Oh come on, don’t believe whatever nonsense people say. I’ll take you on as my apprentice and you can take over whenever the Inquisitor wants me to travel with him.”

Jaris rubbed his hairless chin. “It does sound better than being screamed at by Gertrude,” he admitted and she grinned.

“Great. Because you and I are working on desserts for the upcoming Satinalia feast,” Piper announced, clapping her hands together with a wide grin, a million ideas running through her head.

**oOo**

**_A Week Later…_ **

“I think we need a ladder for this,” Jaris stated and Piper snorted, tightening her holding on the piping bag.

“Who needs a ladder when you have a Qunari?” she said and stuck her head out the door. “Bull! I need your help!”

A few seconds later, the Qunari in question stepped into the kitchen and noticed the large, four layered chocolate cake on the counter.

“Damn Piper, how large do you want that thing?” he grunted and nodded in greeting at the mage’s apprentice.

“Big enough to feed a lot of people. Now can you lift me up while I ice the top?” she asked and soon felt his large hands wrapped around her waist. He holstered her up onto his shoulders with ease and she began making a swirly border from the mint icing.

“You should make cakes more often if I get to have you on my shoulders like this,” Bull commented and she raised a brow.

“Do something else to have my legs wrapped around you,” she responded with her own slight purred voice and she could hear him growl a little.

“Knock it off with the Qunari mating ritual,” Jaris complained and she finally finished. “How’s it looking?”

“Fantastic. You can add your designs and then we are officially done!” Piper declared as Bull stepped back and she leaned against his horns. “So?”

He swiped a little icing from the bag and made a noise of agreement. “Mint icing?”

“Yep. Something a little cool to mix in nicely with the heavy chocolate,” Piper explained as he removed her from his shoulders and gently sat her down onto the ground. As she went to wash her hands, her chest tightened at the reminder that this was her first holiday without her adoptive parents.

Usually they’d get together and have a huge barbeque, her mother would make a non-bake chocolate cheesecake in the shape of a tree and they eat it until they got so full.

 _Heck, I even miss that horrible sweater Grandma Diana makes me wear every year_ , she thought, wiping a stray tear. She felt him come up from behind and place a hand on her shoulder.

“Come and join the party,” Bull said softly as Jaris finished decorating the cake and a few soldiers came to carry it to the hall. “Josephine is running the others dry in Wicked Grace.”

She needed to drink, to take her mind off of things. “Sure,” she followed after dismissing Jaris. At Maxwell’s suggestion, a smaller party was held in the Herald’s Rest for the Inner Circle. Therefore, it was only natural gifts would be exchanged, alcohol would be consumed and Wicked Grace was to be played.

“You reckon any of that cake is gonna be left over?” Sera asked hopeful as the mage and Qunari joined them at the table. Varric slid over a mug of mead to her and Piper took a quick sip.

“Probably not. But I made a smaller batch for us. It’s in the kitchen,” she answered the elf who grinned wickedly.

Josephine clapped her hands together. “Before we continue, shall we exchange gifts?”

“Here Solas,” Dorian handed the elf a package wrapped in some kind of fancy fabric. Wary, he opened it and found extravagant robes inside. “Something to improve that hobo apostate look you seem to fancy.”

“ _Unwashed_ hobo apostate darling,” Vivienne snipped before handing Piper a neatly wrapped package. “For you my dear.”

“Vivienne, you didn’t have to,” Piper was touched as she opened her package, finding some books on magic. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to study up.”

“See to it you do my dear,” she replied, opening up Sera’s gift and her face twisted in disgust at the picture. “Charming.”

Sera sniggered as Varric gave her his gift. From the dwarf, she received some sturdier cooking utensils, from Dorian better looking apron than her ‘shabby’ one. Cassandra gave her armour, Josephine some scented candles that smelt of vanilla, Leliana some nice heels.

When Blackwall handed her a squealing basket, she grew curious and removed the fabric before squealing. Inside, was a small Fennec pup.

“Oh he’s so cute!” she gushed, lightly patting his soft head as he went back to sleep.

“Heard about you wanting a pet. Found that little guy abandoned by its mother,” Blackwall told her and she grinned at him. As she gently placed the basket underneath the table, in between her feet, Maxwell handed her a small package.

Opening it, revealing a silver bracelet with an eerily familiar insignia. Gently, she took it and studied it, her breath stopping short.

“Do you like it?” Maxwell asked as they noticed the mage was silent. “It’s the Trevelyan—”

“—Emblem. I’ve seen this on my birth mother’s necklace,” Piper said slowly, turning her gaze up from the bracelet to the stunned look on Maxwell’s face.

“Wouldn’t that mean you’re the Inquisitor’s descendant? Or at least, a descendant from the Trevelyans?” Cullen asked and she blinked.

“I suppose…I dunno. My mother’s maiden name was Vale,” Piper’s heart thudded hard in her chest and she suddenly felt like the air was disappearing from her lungs. “Excuse me.”

“Piper!” Dorian called as she stood and ran from the tavern. Having nowhere else to go, she headed for the battle mounts and gulped in the cold night air. Tears ran down her cheeks as her fists clenched at her sides. Seeing that just reminded her that she was stuck here. That her parents were dead.

“Piper,” he called and felt his hands envelop her. Turning, she buried her face in his chest, crying a little. “Shh, let it out.”

“I…I’m sorry. Seeing that reminded me that I’m still here, that it’s my first Christmas—or whatever you call it—without my family. That I’m alone in the fucking place,” she blabbed on and on until he pulled her face up, staring at her hard with his one eye.

“Hey, you’re not alone. Never think that you are,” he told her softly, holding her gently. Her eyes wavered and before reason could catch up to her, she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

**Song: Masayume Chasing by BOA**

**Now, I am so sorry for this being so delayed. I've been caught up on work and school that this took a back seat and then I was hit with the god forsaken writer's block for this fic. However, we're back on track and here it is!**

**Note: I looked up on the wiki and this is an actual holiday only celebrated in Firstfall (November) but according to the wiki and I quote: '** _In more pious areas, large feasts and the giving of gifts mark the holiday. Satinalia is celebrated at the beginning of Umbralis. **'**_

**However, I did a quick calculation and adjusted the actual time of the holiday to be celebrated late Firstfall. Don't be too mad.**

**Anyway, enjoy and let me know how you guys like this update :)**


	11. Chapter Ten - Can Do Sanctuary

** Chapter Ten: **

** Can Do Sanctuary **

 

**_Four Days Later…_ **

It was unbearably hot.

And then at night, unbearably cold.

Welcome to the Western Approach.

“Why did you need to bring me?” Piper complained to Maxwell as they walked side by side, Sera gone to scout ahead with Varric with her for back up.

“Because I needed your skills,” he answered, glancing at her. “Besides…after Satinalia…I just needed to make sure you were alright. Mentally and emotionally at least.”

 _Ah yes, Satinalia. Where I made a complete fool of myself, kissed Bull and ran away like I usually do. Fond memories,_ she thought bitterly to herself. “Discovering that I may be a descendant from you is what I call a shock.”

“Speaking of which,” Maxwell cleared his throat, seeming nervous. “If it is alright with you of course. Would you consider becoming a Trevelyan?”

Piper halted, staring at him in surprise. “You want me…to be part of your family?”

“If you wanted to. If not then let’s pretend we never had this conversation,” he said quickly and she raised a brow.

“I’m a mage.”

“Yes I know.”

“Won’t your family object if you suddenly adopted a mage out of nowhere?”

Maxwell shook his head, shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t care much for my real family. To them, status and wealth are all that matter,” he paused, drawing closer and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“But with you, I feel like I have a little sister. You showed me what it is like to have a _real_ family. You _are_ my family Piper. So will you accept?” he asked and a small smile adorned her face as she nodded. Maxwell beamed and pulled her in for a hug to which she returned.

“Come on, we better catch up,” Piper pulled away and they began resuming their hike. When they had arrived at the Inquisition camp, Maxwell went to speak with Scout Harding. Seeing as how it was so hot, Piper asked one of the soldiers if she could use a tent to change.

“Right over there, my lady,” the female soldier bowed slightly and she thanked them. Ducking into the tent, she made sure the flaps were secure before changing out of her armour and into one Dagna suggested for the climate.

It was a brown halter neck leather piece that covered her neck, with an orange and red thin fabric pinned over it, with short laced sleeves that covered her stomach. Black tight shorts with a dark brown skirt and orange-red material over the top, giving off a longer shirt appearance. A thin, brown belt was attached to her waist, keeping the spell book Vivienne gave her and her potions secured. A pair of brown laced knee-high boots covered her feet and an orange and brown schoolboy styled hat with a couple of grey feathers on the side to finish it all off.

As she stepped out of the tent, having stashed away her old outfit in a bag, Sera gave out a wolf whistle.

“Widdle’s been working on that for a while,” Sera commented as Piper approached them, tying her hair back into a side fishtail braid. “Tell her that it works yeah?”

“It surprisingly does. I don’t feel the heat much,” Piper responded, surprised herself. “It’s not constraining either and I adore the hat.”

Varric winked. “If only Tiny could see you himself.”

Her face fell slightly. “So you know then,” she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

“There’s not a lot that gets by me. Did you want to talk about it?” Varric offered as Maxwell called Sera over to discuss something. “I have been told that I am a great listener.”

“I made a fool of myself and possibly ruined what friendship he and I had,” Piper stated, looking out at the small pond hidden underneath the large rocks.

“Phoenix, if you saw the way he talked about you, how often he made sure you were alright. You’d know that you weren’t friends anymore in his eyes,” Varric pointed out and she couldn’t help but smile a little.

“You mean friend-zone Varric.”

“Shit I have to write that one down. Think I could use it?”

She waved her hand, giving the okay signal as Maxwell and Sera walked over to them. The Inquisitor discussed that they were going to re-take Griffon Keep from the Venatori stationed there before meeting up with Hawke and Strauss.

“Piper, try not to use _your_ skills. We can only imagine what the Venatori would do if they discovered you,” Maxwell warned and she nodded, gripping her staff tight. “Varric, I want you to stick close to her.”

“No problem,” the dwarf responded as they headed off.

**oOo**

The arrow hit the barrier and she grunted against it. Fire engulfed her hand and she threw several at the archers, bodies disappearing in the flames.

“This is so much easier when I could just blow everyone up and be done with it,” Piper muttered her complaint as Maxwell stabbed the last Venatori in the courtyard.

“How long can they keep this up?” Varric called as they jogged over to the warrior. The steel gate began to open up and the four of them shared a look before running up with Piper casting barriers on each of them.

A masked Venatori mage awaited them. “Here, Inquisitor. I am ready to serve!”

Before he could even began casting a spell, Piper summoned several lightning bolts down. They zapped him, throwing him onto the ground as Maxwell and Sera engaged the archers, Varric backing them up.

“Lightning? Child’s play,” the mage spat, standing back up. “I will show you how a _real_ mage fights.”

He released an energy barrage of sharp icicles hurling towards her. Piper managed jump out of the way, allowing them to crash into the ground with a loud shatter. With incredible speed, he continued his assaults on her, not allowing a single spell to be cast from the young mage.

The only thing she could do was defend.

 _I can’t get a spell in!_ she grounded her teeth in frustration. A tingling sensation ran down her spine and flames alit all along her body.

 ** _One explosion is all you need to knock him down_** Passion informed her and the mage took a deep breath, allowing the flames to circle her entire body. The Venatori mage’s ice spells melted away and she moved her hand out, pointing towards him.

“ ** _Firestorm!_** ” Piper shouted, releasing the flames from her and they shot off towards the mage. He threw up a barrier but it was shattered against the devastating shower of flames. As his screams of pain echoed, him falling to his knees, Piper glanced at the others and saw they had finished killing the last of them.

“Master,” the mage croaked out as Maxwell came to stand beside her. “I join your glory.”

His last breath gone, the Venatori mage collapsed onto the ground as the flames continued to consume his body.

 _That was a powerful Inferno spell,_ she thought, swallowed and looking away.

Varric disarmed Bianca, throwing it back over his shoulder. “Well Inquisitor, you want your very own fort in the middle of nowhere?”

“It has water and a good tactical location,” Maxwell told Varric, walking over to the flagpole and lowering the Venatori one. As he replaced it with the Inquisition flag, he gave Piper a knowing look.

“On it,” she sighed, shooting three fireballs into the air and watched them explode. “So, onto the meeting point?”

“The soldiers at Nazaire’s Reach camp will be here soon. They can watch over the keep while Scout Harding sends Cullen a report,” Maxwell informed them as they left the keep.

They trekked through the unstable sand, making small talk along the way as the afternoon sun kept descending. Finally, they reached the outpost where Hawke and Strauss were waiting.

“I’m glad you made it, Inquisitor. I fear they’ve already started the ritual,” Strauss informed them upon arrival.

“You take point. I’ll guard your backs,” Hawke said and Maxwell gestured for Piper to walk with him.

“Remember what I said earlier,” he whispered quietly as they walked and she nodded. “Unless it’s necessary.”

“Sure, I’ll just hold back until then,” she replied quietly, a little sarcastic and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly. However, as they drew closer towards the ritual tower, Piper’s head began to pound and she placed a hand on her head, wincing in pain.

Noticing this, Maxwell looked at her in concern. “Are you alright?”

“No,” she said, clearly confused. “It feels like someone’s stabbing my head.”

As quick as it came, the feeling soon left as they walked up the steps, finding several Wardens with demons at their sides.

“Inquisitor,” a dark hair man called, giving an exaggerated bow. By his stance and arrogant tone, she knew he was in charge. “What an unexpected pleasure. Lord  Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.”

“You are no Warden,” Strauss spat angrily and Erimond stared at the Warden as if he had stepped on a bug.

“And you are the one Clarel let slip,” he stated curtly. “And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?”

“Wardens!” Maxwell called to them as they remained still. “This man is lying to you. He serves an ancient Tevinter Magister who wants to unleash a Blight.”

“That’s a very serious accusation,” Erimond said condescendingly. “Let’s see what the Wardens think?”

“Wardens, hands up,” Erimond ordered, lifting his own left arm and they followed suit. Piper’s eyes widened at the display. “Hands down.”

“Corypheus has taken their minds,” Strauss concluded.

“When the Calling began to inflict the Wardens, I went to Clarel full of sympathy. Together, we came up with a plan,” Erimond informed them smugly. “Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads and kill the Old Gods before they awake.”

“I was wondering when the demon army would turn up,” Maxwell commented and this threw Erimond off slightly.

“You knew about that did you? Well, now you know how it begins,” the Tevinter mage recovered quickly, his smirk planted back onto his face. “Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They are now my master’s slaves.”

“This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas.”

Piper frowned a little. “Why would the Wardens kill the Old Gods?” she asked and Erimond’s gaze zoomed in on her.

“A Blight happens when darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into an Archdemon,” he explained to her, smirking a little. “If someone fought through the Deep Roads and killed the Old Gods before they could be corrupted…poof! No more Blights. Ever. The Wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world. Although I fear history will remember them a little differently now.”

Maxwell had enough. “Release the Wardens from the binding and surrender. I won’t ask twice,” he ordered firmly, in that tone that constantly reminded Piper that he wasn’t someone you wanted to piss off.

Erimond’s face twisted into a sneer. “No. You won’t.”

He raised his hand as eerily red light surrounded it, somehow affecting the mark on Maxwell’s hand. He winced, clutching his hand and crouching a little as Piper went to his side immediately.

“Let me freeze him,” she begged but even in pain, Maxwell shook his head.

“I won’t let you…expose yourself,” he grunted, brows furrowed. Slowly standing straight, he raised the marked hand and closed it firmly, like he was closing a rift. Erimond let out a cry of surprise as the area around him exploded. When the smoke cleared, Erimond was on his knees.

His eyes studied them for a moment as he rose to his feet, clutching his side.

“Kill them!” Erimond ordered, limping away. Piper raised her hands to freeze him when a Rage Demon spat flames at her, making her lose her concentration.

“Dammit!” Piper cursed and flicked her hands, blowing up the demon. All of her pent up frustration was slowly released with each disintegration a demon. By the time the others had killed the Wardens, the young mage was a bit more calm. When the male warrior tried to say something, she shot him a look. “I don’t care what you say—blowing them up was therapeutic.”

Maxwell shut his mouth.

“So…that went well,” Hawke commented as they all came together.

“You were correct. Through their ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus,” Strauss confirmed.

“Oh, of course. It’s not _real_ blood magic until someone gets sacrificed,” Hawke spat venomously, making Piper wonder what his deal was.

“Erimond lied to the Wardens. They were trying to prevent future Blights,” Maxwell defended them and Hawke shot him a glare.

“With blood magic and human sacrifice,” Hawke shot at him and she couldn’t stay silent any longer.

“They were wrong with their methods but they had their reasons,” she pointed out and his eyes turned to her and narrowed.

“Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions…and it never matters,” he told her, lip curled slightly. “In the end, you are always alone with your actions.”

Seeing as it was futile to argue anymore, Strauss turned to Maxwell. “I believe I know where the Wardens are, Your Worship. Erimond fled in the direction of the abandoned Warden fortress that way. Adamant.”

“Good thinking,” Maxwell said, nodding at the Warden.

“Strauss and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other Wardens are there,” Hawke informed them, turning and walking away. “We’ll meet you back at Skyhold.”

**oOo**

**_Four Days Later…_ **

Instead of heading to the tavern to check on Jaris first, Piper headed to the library where Dorian usually was. She needed to vent to someone and the Tevinter always seemed to be happy to offer advice. That and he often recommended good books for her to read. Maxwell offered to join her as he had a few matters to speak with Leliana about.

As they climbed the stairs, an unexpected sight greeted them as Mother Giselle seemed startled by their arrival.

“Oh, my lady…I…” she faltered as Piper came to stand next to Dorian whose arms were crossed.

“What’s going on here?” Piper asked cautiously, noticing how annoyed the other mage looked.

“It seems the Revered Mother is concerned about my ‘undue influence’ over you and Maxwell,” Dorian stated sarcastically and Maxwell raised a brow.

“It is just a concern, Your Worship,” Mother Giselle defended herself. “You must know how this looks?”

“You might need to spell it out, my dear,” Dorian said.

Mother Giselle gave up on being polite. “This man is of Tevinter. His presence at yours and the lady’s side…the rumours alone—”

“What’s wrong with him being from Tevinter? Specifically?” Maxwell asked, crossing his own arms over his chest.

“I’m fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same,” she informed him.

Dorian snorted. “How kind of you to notice. Yet still you bow to the opinion of the masses?”

Mother Giselle looked at him coolly. “The opinion of the masses is based on centuries of evidence. What would you have me tell them?”

“That persecuting a man based on prejudices of his culture is not something a religion such as the Chantry should condone?” Piper offered and Mother Giselle sighed.

“The truth is I do not know him, and neither do they. Thus these rumours will continue,” she said and Piper narrowed her eyes.

“What are the rumours saying?” the young mage asked and the mother seemed uncomfortable.

“I…would not repeat them.”

“Repeat them? So you’ve shared them before then?” Piper pressed on and Mother Giselle sighed, shaking her head. Maxwell spoke up before Piper could get another word in.

“There is no cause of concern, Mother Giselle,” Maxwell told her reassuringly but Mother Giselle shook her head again.

“With all due respect, you underestimate the effect this man has on the people’s good opinion,” she told him gently and Maxwell’s lips pressed into the thin line.

“Do the people know how he’s helped the Inquisition?” Maxwell asked, clearly annoyed at this point and she couldn’t blame him.

“I…see,” she paused. “I meant no disrespect, Inquisitor, only to ask after this man’s intentions. If you feel he is without ulterior motive, then I humbly beg forgiveness of you both.”

Dorian looked away as she bowed slightly before walking past and heading down the stairs.

“Well that’s something,” the Tevinter commented after a few moments of silence.

“She didn’t get to you, did she?” Piper asked, concerned for her friend’s wellbeing and he waved it off.

“No, it takes more to get to me than thinly veiled accusations,” he told them both but Maxwell frowned.

“You don’t think she’ll do anything?” the warrior asked.

“Do what? Yours is the good opinion I care about, not hers. I should ask,” Dorian turned and faced them. “Do the rumours bother either of you?”

They spared a glance at each other.

“I wish they wouldn’t disparage you,” Maxwell stated and Piper nodded in agreement.

“They don’t know you. Not like we know you,” she added and Dorian cracked a smile, looking between them.

“You two truly are related,” he chuckled lightly and then sighed. “They know you two even less than me. Perhaps it’s odd to say but…I think of you as a friend Inquisitor. And you as a little sister, Pip.”

“But the best kind right?” Piper asked, getting laughs from the two men.

“Allow me to say I’ll stand beside you—against Corypheus, my countrymen, or spurious rumours—so as long as you’ll have me,” Dorian vowed and Maxwell shook his hand, confirming the vow.

Piper clapped her hands together. “Right, this has been touching and all but I need to speak with you in private.”

“And I need to see Leliana. I’ll stop by the tavern later Piper with Josephine to discuss the adoption later,” Maxwell patted her shoulder as he headed further up the stairs.

Dorian grinned at her and she noticed it. “Finally told you about making a Trevelyan out of you, huh?”

“How did you—you knew before me!” she accused him as they went to his little corner by the window.

“Of course. He asked what we all thought about it. No one had objections—except Vivienne of course. She only wondered what this revelation would do to your social standing,” he explained dismissively as they sat down. “Now, what did you need to talk to me about?”

**oOo**

**_That Evening…_ **

Piper went to her room and found the door unlocked. Frowning, she opened and found the Iron Bull sitting on her bed. She froze, staring at him as he cleared his throat.

“So listen. I’ve caught the hints and get what you’re saying. You want to ride the Bull,” he spoke and she blinked. He rose to his feet, staring at her. “Can’t say I blame you but I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready for it.”

She swallowed and somehow found her voice. “So you’re not too pissed off that I kissed you?”

“Not at all. Flattered actually. But that’s not a real kiss,” he said in a low tone, drawing closer to her. She felt like a rabbit about to be consumed by a lion with the way he looked at her.

 ** _Stop playing coy! This is what you’ve been waiting for!_** Passion cried out, snapping her out of her daze and she smirked at him.

“Then show me a real kiss then,” she replied, a little flirtation in her tone. “Pretty sure I can handle what you dish out.”

“See? You say that but you really don’t know what it means,” he warned her and she raised a brow, lifting her chest out a little.

“Then show me,” she challenged and gasped as he gripped both of her hands together in one and pushed her up against the wall. Her heart thudded in excitement and he stared down at her.

“Last chance,” he said softly. She wasn’t going to back out now.

“Please stay,” she begged and he smirked, grabbing her by the waist and hiking her over to the bed. His lips sought hers, a slow, thorough kiss that left her breathless and wanting more.

She felt her body lowered onto the bed, layers of clothing leaving her body as if they were never there. Whenever she tried to respond to his gentle fondling, her mind would be distracted by a new sensation that made her hazy.

 ** _He won’t give you control. Just enjoy it and I will ensure you don’t set anything aflame,_** the spirit told her as she was gently turned onto her stomach, wrists tied lightly together.

Bull took his time, fingers tracing her skin, going close to areas where she wanted to be touched but he kept them out of reach. Slow, gentle fondling that had her slightly surprised. He was a Qunari, with horns coming out of his head. She assumed it would be wild, hard, beastly. Not gentle or slow. Leaving her wanting more. Like an itch that needed to be scratch but he wouldn’t let her scratch it.

His hands parted her thighs a little more, fingers teasing her lower lips and a whimper escaped her lips. She felt his breath on her shoulder, feel him leaning down slightly and pinning her further into the bed.

“What do you need, Piper?” he asked softly as her head rolled back, feeling him dip a finger into her. She let out a gasp at the intrusion. “Tell me.”

“I don’t…I…” it was hard to think with his finger entering and exiting her at a slow pace. “I _need_ you Bull. Please.”

He entered another finger, and then another. She felt herself stretch to accommodate him and a moan escaped her lips as immediately, she came. Her body shook and she buried her face into the blanket.

“That was just a warm up,” Bull told her, tugging on her arm to have her roll onto her back. Her eyes glazed over, discovering him naked as her cheeks were flushed. “Ready for more?”

Unable to speak, she nodded and he grabbed her by the waist, placing him on her lap to straddle him as he sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching behind, he pulled on her hair elastic and released her brown hair. It pooled down her back, giving him something to grip on.

His hands gripped her hips, lowering onto him slowly.

Piper moaned, feeling him enter and felt overwhelmed by his length. Throwing her head back, her eyes squeezed shut as her body got used to him inside of her.

Hands gently grabbed her face, making her eyes open and she found a tender gaze staring at her.

“Grab my horns if you need to. Most humans find that kinky,” he said, kissing her lips lightly. She nodded, shakingly grabbing them as he lifted her and then slammed her back down.

After that, Piper lost all sense of time. She remembered blurs of pleasure, of being taken from behind, against the wall, on her small couch or bent over the desk Maxwell commissioned for her.

She remembered being constantly reminded that if things got too intense, that if she was hurt, then say a word and it would stop. But it never came to that.

Her eyes opened briefly, blinking around at the dimly lit room. Her mind was trying to catch up as slowly, she sat up and found herself alone in her room. She couldn’t sense him and knew that he had left while she was asleep.

Trying to hold back the pain in her chest, she laid back down and closed her eyes again, falling back asleep.

* * *

**Songs: Can Do By Granrodeo and Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru**

 


	12. Chapter Eleven - Do It Again, Youthful Flame

** Chapter Eleven: **

** Do It Again Youthful Flame **

**_Two Days Later…_ **

“—And he’s so nice to me! Every time I come in he says hello and asks me about my latest scouting mission,” Lace told her, practically giddy as she spoke about Krem.

“Little Harding likes him huh?” Piper teased as she kneaded the dough on the counter. Jaris was finishing up two orders while the women talked as Piper did some back-up.

Lace blushed a little, her ears turning red. “I…maybe. What do you think I should do?”

Piper raised a brow. “You’re asking me? Since when am I some love expert?”

“Well you know Krem so I thought—”

“That I could suss it out for you?” the mage guessed, throwing some flour onto the bench before resuming her task. “Yeah okay.”

Lace clapped her hands together, beaming. “Thank you so much!” she squealed and Piper chuckled at the dwarf’s enthusiasm. She hung around in the kitchen for a bit longer before leaving for a mission.

Piper had given Jaris a two hour break and was alone in the kitchen when a particular Tevinter poked their head into the kitchen.

“Piper, got a second?” he asked and she gestured for him to come in.

“Just a sec,” she said, grabbing the tray and moving it into the open oven. When it was secure, she went over to the small bucket and began washing her hands. “Something up Krem?”

“How much do you know of Scout Harding? Do you know what she likes?” he asked and she couldn’t stop the snort escaping from her mouth. “What?”

“Nothing,” Piper waved it off, smiling a little. “Pretty sure she’s a fan of embrium.”

The look of relief on Krem’s face actually touched her and hoped that Lace would appreciate whatever the lieutenant had up his sleeve. It made her happy to see Krem crush on someone. And also a little hesitant as to what to do with her own romantic life.

 _Speaking of which,_ she thought. “Krem, is Bull around?”

“In the usual spot. Want me to get the chief?”

“That’d be great.”

Krem’s eyes softened as he smiled at her. “If it makes you feel better, the rest of the Chargers are rooting for you,” he disclosed to her before leaving to fetch the Qunari.

Piper shook her head, moving to check on the chicken soup she had cooking for Sera. Damn elf went and got herself a cold and was as sick as a dog. Or a Mabari in this case.

“Never a dull moment, huh?” she murmured, glancing at the Fennec pup, which she named Helios, resting in a small bed. The mage had turned the basket Blackwall gave her into a bed for the small creature. She heard footsteps and turned, watching as the Iron Bull ducked into the kitchen. “Bull.”

“Krem said you wanted to talk?” he asked, coming closer and she nodded. “What’s going on, Pip?”

 _Ignore the nickname. Just get to the point,_ she told herself firmly as she turned back to face the pot. “I…we need to talk about what happened the other night.”

“Oh that. Sure. What’s on your mind?”

“I’m gonna be honest with you: nobody’s ever done that to me before,” Piper confessed, keeping a firm gaze on the pot as she slowly stirred. “I…enjoyed it.”

“Of course you did. Ben-Hassrath training remember? Grew up learning to manipulate people,” he told her and she glanced briefly as she went to get a small bowl. He was leaning against a nearby bench, watching her. “When it’s a hostile target, you give them what they want. But when it’s someone you care about, you give them what they need.”

She paused, holding the bowl firmly in her hand. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, and I can meet those needs,” he replied. “But first, ground rules. Just so everyone’s clear.”

Piper placed the bowl down onto the bench behind her and leaned against it, giving him her full attention as he began going over the rules.

“I will never hurt you. You will always be safe,” Bull promised her. “If you’re ever uncomfortable—if you ever want me to stop—you say ‘katoh’ and it’s over. No questions asked.”

Piper rubbed her jaw a little. “It’s a little unsettling that you’ve got a system down pat.”

“Systems are comfortable. And my goal,” he paused, standing up straighter and drawing closer until he was towering over a little. “Is for you to get _very_ comfortable.”

The way his voice lowered, almost to a hush, intimate whisper, set her body aflame. She recalled the night they spent together, how gentle and yet agonising slow he was. Her cheeks went red.

“Oh my god,” she breathed and quickly cleared her throat. “Okay then. I should probably get this to Sera.”

 ** _Calm down or else you’ll set something on fire_** Passion suddenly spoke, sounding almost smug.

 _Shut up. You can’t blame me when he says something like that!_ Piper bit back and suddenly felt Bull’s eyes on her. “What?”

“You talking to that spirit of yours?” he guessed and she narrowed her eyes. “Ben-Hassrath training. Also, you got this concentrated look on your face.”

“Observant of you,” she said, grabbing the bowl and quickly filling it up with some of the soup.

“Don’t be afraid,” Bull said as she turned around, carrying the bowl in her hand. She saw the soft look in his eye, gazing down at her.

“I’m not. I know you’d never hurt me,” she said quietly but firmly.

**oOo**

**_Adamant Fortress…_ **

_Keep her safe Hawke. There are a lot of people who’d kill you if you even get a scratch on her._

Those had been Varric’s parting words before ditching the two mages on the battle mounts. To fight demons and other mages while trying to save as many soldiers as possible. That was what she was assigned to.

Back at Skyhold, during a planning meeting with the Inner Circle and the War Council, Maxwell and Cullen organised groups. Of course a certain dwarf had to rename them accordingly.

Team Bad-bitch contained Sera, Vivienne and Cassandra and they took care of the west part of the fortress.

Team Hell-raiser had Blackwall, Cole, Dorian and Varric as they had the east fortress.

Team Mage-fury was herself and Hawke who fought on the battle mounts.

While Maxwell, Stroud, Solas and Bull were Team Bitch-kicker, making their way to Clarel and stop the ceremony.

“More shades on the way!” Hawke called and Piper spun around, finding indeed a small herd sliding their way towards them. She quickly dispatched a static cage to halt their movements before summoning a devastating storm of flames down upon them.

Seeing them dealt with, she took a breather as they cleared the fourth battle mount. Hawke jogged over, glancing around to make sure it was safe before even relaxing a little.

“Here,” he handed her a lyrium potion and she took it gratefully. As she began sculling it down, feeling her magic recharging, Hawke scanned the nearby ones for any signs of demons. “You handle yourself pretty well for a cook.”

“Not so bad yourself once you get off your high horse,” Piper responded, wiping her mouth and taking a few deep breaths.

Hawke observed her. “Varric told me a lot about you. How your sugar buns are to die for and he mentioned you’re from the future,” he said casually, like it wasn’t a big deal.

Piper raised a brow. “Surprised he told you.”

“There aren’t many things that dwarf can keep from me,” he declared, a little smug if you asked her. They began walking down the battle mount, moving around the dead bodies of the mages. “So, what’s your opinion on this whole thing? On these damn blood mages?”

She said nothing at first, just listening to the distant battle cries.

Finally, she answered, “That war never changes. It doesn’t matter whether or not you can use magic.”

Before he could get a word in, a deafening roar echoed further ahead. Without wasting a moment, Hawke ran ahead, making Piper sprint after him. As they drew closer, they discovered Maxwell and his team fighting of a few despair demons and a large pride demon.

“Piper!” Hawke called and she threw up a barrier around Maxwell and Bull whilst Hawke did the same for Stroud and Cole. He ran to closer engage with the warriors as Piper ran to Solas’s side.

“Despair demons are weak against fire,” Solas informed her and she grinned, already feeling flames licking her arms.

“Good thing I’ve got a lot it,” she commented, sending a fireball at a despair demon engaging Bull. It landed square in the face and made the demon face her, screaming. It’s high pitch scream was soon cut off as she blew it up without an issue.

Seeing the demon explode into tiny pieces, the Qunari glanced over his shoulder and shot the mage a smirk before joining Maxwell. Sticking close to Solas, the two mages worked together to support and defend their allies until the last Despair demon was slayed.

“Piper look out!” Maxwell shouted but she was too slow. Just as she turned, a ball of lightning hit her, throwing her back a couple of meters. When she landed hard onto the stone ground, she winced and sat up. Her elbows were grazed a little and her hair was standing on edge.

 ** _Try and not take any more hits like that. I cannot protect you forever_** , Passion chided and she slowly rose to her feet, electricity buzzing around her. **_Use it to strike back._**

Annoyed at herself for being slow and pissed off at the demon, Piper flicked her hands to blow it up. Only a small explosion hit its chest, knocking it back slightly.

Pursing her lips, she kept trying but it remained intact.

“Keep doing it!” Solas shouted at her, watching the demon. “It cannot attack with each new explosion.”

Piper nodded and resumed her attacking, freezing its right arm when it tried to harm the Iron Bull and Maxwell. When the Inquisitor and Bull cut off its legs, making it collapse onto the ground.

“Blow it up!” Maxwell commanded. Taking a deep breath, Piper focussed all of her energy, all of her pent up emotions into the last strike. Flicking her hands out in full force—a couple of embers dancing on her fingers—the Pride demon’s head blew up, along with the rest of its body.

Bending over slightly, the mage struggled to catch her breath as the others joined. The elven mage handed her a lyrium potion and the others discussed their next move as she replenished her magic.

“The battle-mounts are clear,” Hawke confirmed and Maxwell nodded.

“Then we’ve got to stop Clarel,” Maxwell stated as a cold shiver ran down Piper’s spine. Goosebumps surfaced on her arms and she could sense fear…she was afraid.

Iron Bull noticed. “What’s wrong?”

“Something’s…not right,” she frowned, focusing on the feelings. “There’s something huge coming…something not humane.”

Solas’s eyes shot towards her, a looking of understanding on his face. “You sense it too, _lethallin_.”

The others turned to Hawke who shook his head. “There’s a bad feeling in my gut but that’s all.”

“Whatever it is, it’s probably got something to do with Clarel,” Maxwell frowned, turning and running down some stairs and through an opened door. The others followed after him, with Solas and Piper sensing the danger growing closer with each step.

Bursting through to the courtyard, there were multiple Grey Warden mages and other non-mages. She narrowed her eyes, finding a tear in the Veil and something on the other side.

“It’s there,” Piper pointed and Solas nodded in confirmation.

Noticing them, Erimond scowled. “Stop them! We must complete the ritual!”

Maxwell held up a hand, stopping them from attacking as he walked forward. A few wardens unsheathed their swords, blocking him from the mages.

“Clarel! If you complete this ritual, you’ll be doing exactly what Erimond wants!” the Inquisitor shouted at the Warden-Commander.

“What? Fighting the Blight? Keeping the word safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn’t want that?” Erimond shot back, not allowing Clarel to get a word in. “And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the wardens for doing their duty.”

Finding her voice, Clarel sent a glare in their direction. “We make the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them.”

“And then your Tevinter ally binds them to Corypheus!” Stroud shot back, surprising Clarel. She looked visibly torn, pinching the bridge of her nose before finally ordering the wardens to bring it through.

Solas stepped forward. “We can’t let it through. Whatever is on the other side will bring devastation,” the elf informed Maxwell hurriedly.

“Please! I have seen my share of blood magic and it’s never worth the cost!” Hawke pleaded as warriors and mages approached them. Piper gripped her staff tightly, tensing up.

The demon on the other side shrieked, the sound hurting her ears and her heart burned. Piper’s face twisted in pain, covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel the spirit residing within her in pain.

Someone supported from her behind as Stroud checked on Solas who also seemed to be in pain. A familiar roar echoed as chaos reigned in the courtyard.

“Look out!” Hawke shouted and she weakly looked up. The archdemon that belonged to Corypheus had flown in, knocking a few towers with its tail. As some large debris fell towards them, Piper quickly froze them. The soldiers underneath it moved out of the way before it resumed falling.

**_I can sense your fear._ **

Her eyes snapped up, staring into the tear in the Veil. Her skin crawled, feeling exposed to whatever monster stared back her.

 _Are you okay?_ Piper asked Passion, ignoring the Veil and focusing on killing the demons.

 ** _I will be fine. Focus on helping the Inquisitor,_** the spirit ordered her weakly and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Not questioning it further, she began destroying the Pride demon. As the last demon was sent back to the Fade, Piper, Maxwell, Bull, Stroud, Hawke and Solas sprinted after Clarel.

“Piper!” Maxwell called over his shoulder and she saw what he was looking at.

“On it!” she pushed ahead, blowing up every demon that was unfortunate enough to stand in their path. They sprinted around a corner, spotting Clarel up ahead dominating Erimond in a battle of magic.

Just as she knocked him on his ass, the archdemon grabbed her in its jaws and flew behind them. Putting some distance between them and the creature, Maxwell shoved her behind him.

Discarding Clarel, the archdemon focussed on their party, hissing as it drew closer. It back forcing them to back up, getting closer to the edge. Clarel, using the last of her strength, shot lightning at the creature and it fell sideways.

The force caused parts of the bridge to collapse. Piper flew to the ground as the archdemon passed over her head, falling off the edge. Scrambling to her feet, she joined the others as they tried to escape.

However, gravity was still a bitch.

Her foot was caught on part of the falling ground and she lost her balance, toppling over the edge.

* * *

**Songs: Do It Again by Pia Mia and Dried Up Youthful Flame by Old Codex.**

 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Alive

** Chapter Twelve: **

** Alive **

She grunted as her back slammed against the ground. Groaning, she sat up, rubbing her head and surveyed the area. Her heart sunk—they were in the Fade.

“If this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology,” Hawke commented and she glanced up, finding him upside down. “This looks nothing like the Maker’s bosom.”

“No, this is the Fade,” Solas confirmed her suspicions as Iron Bull helped her to her feet. Unlike last time when she was being chased by demons, Piper felt calm…empowered. Whether or not this was caused by the spirit residing within her body…she couldn’t say. One thing was for certain:

It felt as if the world and every living thing was in her hand. That she could controlled everything if she wanted it.

And that terrified her.

“The Inquisitor opened a rift. We came through…and survived,” Solas continued his explanation, excitement in his voice. “I never thought I would find myself here physically. Look, the Black City, almost close enough to touch.”

Turning around, the elf focused his gaze onto her. “Do you sense what spirit commands this place?”

Pausing, she focused on Passion, feeling what it felt.

_Do you have any idea?_

**_It is Fear’s domain. We must tread carefully if we are to ever escape_** , Passion whispered and she relayed this information to them.

“That huge demon was on the other side of that rift Erimond was using, and there could be others,” Hawke concluded as Bull’s face twisted in disgust.

“Oh this is shitty,” he complained and Maxwell looked over. “I’ll fight whatever you give me, boss, but nobody said nothing about getting dragged through the ass end of demon town.”

“In our world, the rift the demons came through was nearby. In the main hall. Can we escape the same way?” Stroud inquired and Maxwell nodded.

After helping Hawke and Stroud down, they began making their way through the small swamp and towards some stairs.

“This is fascinating,” Solas sighed, drinking in the sights. “It is not the area I would have chosen, of course. But to physically walk within the Fade…”

Iron Bull looked annoyed at the elf. “Oh yeah, this must be a dream come true for your crazy ass.”

“Yes, literally,” Solas replied, not bothered by the crazy part of Bull’s comment. He was too much enthralled with being the Fade to care what the Qunari thought. Maxwell inquired on Solas’s expertise, leading their group through the Fade. Piper felt her fingers tingle—like when ones’ foot fell asleep after being still for too long.

Iron Bull noticed this. “You okay?”

“Yeah…just feels weird,” she murmured, ignoring her hand and focusing straight ahead. “My powers feel…more alive than last time.”

“Good. Gonna need you to blow up demons for me,” the Qunari grunted as they walked up the steps. “ _Hey, chief. Let’s join the Inquisition! Good fights for a good cause!’_ I don’t know, Krem. I hear there are demons.”

Piper, Maxwell and Hawke listened to the Qunari’s grumbling in amusement.

“ _Ah, don’t worry about the demons, chief! I’m sure we won’t see many!’_ I can’t believe you—asshole!” he spat and she raised a brow at him.

“You okay?” she asked quietly and he glanced down at her.

“No,” he answered, his eye getting serious. “If I get possessed, feint on my blind side, then go low. Cullen says I leave myself open.”

She stared at him, eyes widened. When he shot her a pleading look, she swallowed and looked away, unable to say anything. When they joined the others at the top of the stairs, Iron Bull swore under his breath.

Frowning, she looked over and found an elderly last in Chantry clothes standing there. The others seemed shocked at her appearance but Piper was confused. However, listening to the others talk to the spirit—later found out that it was posing as Divine Justinia.

“—The memories you have lost were taken by the demon that serves Corypheus,” the Divine informed them. “It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror.”

“The false Calling that terrified the Wardens into making such grave mistakes? Its work.”

Stroud looked pissed. “I would gladly avenge the insult this nightmare dealt my brethren.”

“You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair,” the Divine informed them, glancing at Piper who stood with her arms crossed over her chest. “Do not be afraid. Your light will guide them out of the Fade.”

“My light?” she frowned, snapping her fingers and watched as golden flames danced along her fingertips.

“You are far more powerful than you realise. That is something the demon knows,” Justinia advised cautiously before instructing Maxwell to recover his lost memories.

From these, they had discovered that Grey Wardens had held the Divine captive as Corypheus attempted to complete his ritual. However, he was disrupted by Maxwell who was the true cause for the Temple of Sacred Ashes exploding.

As the Divine disappeared, Stroud noticed Hawke shaking his head. “Something troubling you Hawke?”

“I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision,” Hawke answered dryly, shooting him a glare. “Their actions led to her death.”

“I assumed he had taken their minds, as you have seen him do before,” Stroud responded calmly. “Come, we can argue after we have escaped this dark place.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Hawke spat, walking ahead with Solas. They all stuck close together, walking down some steps as more demons materialized.

**_Ah, we have a visitor._ **

Piper flinched for a second before sending more fireballs at wisps.

**_Some foolish little boy comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from his shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear way it lay, forgotten._ **

Maxwell gritted his teeth, ignoring the demon as he stabbed one through the chest.

**_You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel? The only one who grows stronger from your fear is me. But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten._ **

Iron Bull grunted. “That Nightmare ain’t shit after all.”

“These are only smaller fears. There is no doubt more ahead,” Solas informed him as they climbed up another staircase.

“Just let me have this one.”

 Piper screamed, blowing up a few giant spiders that scurried towards them. She didn’t stop until every last one was disintegrated and shivered—spiders were the worst. No matter the size.

“I fucking hate spiders,” she shuddered, gripping her staff tighter.

**_Perhaps I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition. The Qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or maybe I will ride his body myself._ **

“I’d like to see you try,” Iron Bull muttered and she reached out, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Bull nodded back as they continued to trek through the Fade, fighting demons along the way. The Nightmare would continue to taught them with their fears—hitting them where it hurts.

**_Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enaslin. Mar Solas ena mar din._ **

Solas clenched his fists. “ _Banal Nadas_ ,” he responded loudly, leaving the others to wonder what was said. Nobody else could speak elvish.

**_Did you think you mattered Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered? You couldn’t even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? You’re a failure, and your family died knowing it._ **

Hawke ignored it as they met up with the Divine a second time. After recovering the rest of his memories, Maxwell talked to the spirit before it left.

And once again, Stroud and Hawke began to fight.

Having had enough, Piper held up a hand in warning. “For God’s sake if you two don’t shut up I will blow you both up! Understood?” she snarled and they flinched slightly.

More minions appeared, taking the shape of spiders. They began to swarm around the small group, forcing them to fight them off. It seemed like no end in sight as Piper looked over at Hawke.

“Hawke give me your hands!” she ordered, grabbing his right with her left and right to left. “Focus on your strongest lightning spell and discharge!”

He realised her idea of a convergence and grinned. “On three! One…two…three!”

At his signal, both mages released a wave of magic. Piper’s flames surfed out towards the spiders with Hawke’s lightning engulfed within. One by one, each demon was killed by the mixture of magic until they were left with none standing.

“Great work you two,” Maxwell praised as they ran down some stairs, entering another swamp.

**_Such raw power coming from such a naïve child. It will only grow and it will consume you. The mall exploding? Child’s play compared to what you can do. What you will become, my dear._ **

Piper blinked back the tear threatening to appear, doing her best to ignore the pain in her heart. She didn’t want to admit it, but the demon’s words shook her to her core.

“Ignore it,” Solas advised his pupil. “It wishes to shake your confidence. You have more control than anyone I have ever seen.”

She said nothing as they continued to walk until Maxwell pointed out something. Investigating, the group had discovered a small grave yard with their names written on tombstones. Engraved, were their greatest fears.

Piper’s eyes swepted over them, reading each one.

_Blackwall: Himself._

_Vivienne: Irrelevance._

_Solas: Dying Alone._

_Dorian: Temptation._

_Varric: Becoming His Parents._

_Sera: The Nothing._

_Cole: Despair._

_Cassandra: Helplessness._

The mage found hers next to the Iron Bull’s and wasn’t surprised by his. Madness. Swallowing, she glanced at hers and read it.

_Piper: Becoming Evil._

“Let’s keep moving,” she murmured, turning away.

**oOo**

**_A Week Later…_ **

She refused to talk about what happened in the Fade. Honestly, she wanted to forget it ever happened and get on with her life. Solas once sought her out and inquired how she was but backed off when it was clear she wouldn’t discuss it.

Maxwell however was stubborn.

“What the demon said…your grave,” Maxwell said as she washed her hands, the lunch rush coming to an end. “You don’t believe anything it said right?”

“Max, I’m starting to sound like a broken record here. I don’t want to talk about it,” Piper said, gritting her teeth as she felt her temper rise.

His eyes stared at her. “But you won’t move on unti—”

She walked past his frozen body, leaving the kitchen and unfreezing him behind her shoulder as she stepped out the door. The fresh air greeted her as she stood in the middle of the courtyard.

 ** _What Maxwell says is true. This is something you need to get off of your chest in order to move on,_** Passion told her but Piper ignored it. Her ears picked up the sounds of growling and something hitting an object. Turning, her gaze fell upon Iron Bull and Cassandra by the training dummies.

Curious, she was about to walk over when Maxwell caught up with her.

“Piper you can’t just freeze me!” he exclaimed but she silently pointed to what she was observing. The Inquisitor glanced over and was as dumbstruck as she was. “What in Andraste’s name are they doing?”

“Dunno,” she shrugged, walking over with him in tow.

“Again,” the Qunari ordered as Cassandra wacked him in the stomach with a stick. “Again.”

She hit him but he growled.

“Come on!” he growled in frustration, glaring at the female warrior. “This is why the Qun doesn’t like women fighting! I should’ve asked Cullen.”

The two Trevelyans watched in amusement as Cassandra belted him so hard that the Qunari was knocked onto his back. They laughed at the sight and Cassandra held out the stick to Piper.

“Perhaps you can take over,” she suggested, smiling a little and passing the stick over. “I need to speak with you, Inquisitor.”

“Of course,” Maxwell’s eyes softened at the sight of her as Piper leaned on the stick.

“Get a room you two! I can smell your hormones from here!” the mage called, grinning cheekily as Maxwell shot her a look before leaving with the female warrior. Seeing them gone, she turned to her lover, raising a brow.

He noticed it as he rose to his feet. “Qunari training exercise to master your fear. Been a while since I needed it but that Nightmare demon was…big,” he explained.

“What does hitting you with a stick have to do with mastering your fear?” she asked, a little confused about the whole concept.

“I’d explain but it would involve a lot of Qunari words though,” he answered, rolling his eyes. “Just hit me with the stick alright? I need to get over this demon crap.”

She shrugged her shoulders, adjusting her grip and smacking him across the torso with the stick. He grunted, winding his arms as she continued.

“Damn demon! Whose stuck in the Fade?” he grunted as she hit him. Truth be told, hitting him actually helped her a little as well. Letting out her frustrations with a small amount of violence was therapeutic. Not as much as blowing shit up but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“That nightmare wanted to tear you in half,” Piper said, egging him on and hitting him at the same time.

“Not a chance! Piece of Fade, piece of crap!” Iron Bull swore, grunting from the impact of the stick. “And who killed you? That’s right! Iron-fucking-Bull!”

She paused, letting him get his air back.

“I needed that. Thanks Pip,” he smiled and she raised a brow, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smirk.

“Didn’t know you liked it _that_ rough,” she commented, tossing the stick to the side and dusting her hands off.

“Only from you, Pip. Only from you,” he responded as she smiled a little, crossing her arms over her chest. “That helped you as well.”

She wasn’t surprised that he figured that out. Ben-Hassrath training of course. That, and she was probably like an open book. She remembered something he said to her in the Fade and glanced at him.

“If I were to ever lose control…ever _turn_ ,” she paused, struggling to find the right words. Bull placed a hand on her shoulder, staring down hard.

“I won’t let it ever come to that but you have my word,” he promised, understanding what she was trying to ask of him. Piper smiled a little, feeling somewhat better.  

* * *

**Song: Alive by Sia**

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I've started another DAI fic similar to this one called the Commander. It's a Cullen/OC one so go and check that out!**

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Fire And Silence

** Chapter Thirteen: **

** Fire And Silence **

**_Two Weeks Later…_ **

“ _No man can beat the Chargers because we hit them where it hurts. Unless you know a tavern with loose cards and looser skirts,”_ Piper heard the Chargers belting from the kitchen.

“Not again,” Jaris complained from beside her as they washed dishes. The lunch rush had finished and they were just washing up and beginning to prepare for dinner.

“ _For every bloody battlefield, we’ll gladly raise a cup! No matter what tomorrow holds, our horns be pointing up!”_

Piper chuckled. “It’s patriotic.”

Jaris pulled a face. “You’d say that because you’re sleeping with the leader. Which reminds me,” he paused and gave her a once-over. “How are you still walking?”

“It pays to know some healing spells,” she smirked at him and his eyes rolled. “How are things going with you and Dorian?”

Dorian had pulled her aside a week ago to let her know that Jaris might be…having trouble moving every now and then. It hadn’t taken her that long to put the two together. Besides, as long as they were both happy then she didn’t care. And it didn’t affect the elf at work.

“Fine. I enjoy his company.”

She hummed in acknowledgement and washed a plate just as someone knocked on the door. Glancing over, Bull was ducking into the kitchen, a serious look in his eye.

Sensing that he wanted to talk in private, Piper dismissed her apprentice. Seeing them alone, he brought up a letter from his superiors.

“The Ben-Hassrath have been reading my reports. They don’t like Corypheus or his Venatori. And they _really_ don’t like red lyrium,” Iron Bull informed her as she continued washing the rest of the plates. “They want to work with the Inquisition.”

“Isn’t that a good thing then?” she asked, a little confused at his apprehension about the subject.

“My people have never made a full-blown alliance before,” he explained as she washed the last dish. Grabbing a nearby cloth, she began to dry her hands and listen. “There’s a massive red lyrium shipment arriving along the coast. They want to hit it together with the Inquisition.”

“Do you want me to come?”

He shook his head. “No. I need you to stay here—stay out of their sight,” he said quickly and she frowned.

“Bull what’s going on?” Piper asked, concerned as he sighed.

“I’m used to them being…over there. It’s been a while and if there was any chance that they caught wind of your abilities—”

“It’d be like the Venatori. I get it,” she interrupted him, putting a hand on his arm. “Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Will do, Pip,” the Qunari promised, his eye softening as he stared down at her.

**oOo**

**_A Week Later…_ **

Every now and then, Solas would put some time in for the two of them to meditate in the garden. Relaxing and yet, focusing their magic. Expanding their minds. Increasing the control, she had over her magic and abilities. Working together with the spirit that resided in her body.

Solas however, was busy with some elven stuff or whatever it was that he did. So instead, Dorian was keeping her company. While she sat on the grass cross-legged, he brought out a chair and was reading.

Piper initially wanted to start the meditation out of spite for the Nightmare demon. She wanted to prove that she had control. That she wasn’t a danger to anybody nor to herself.

Now she found it calming.

But, the demon’s words were always at the back of her mind. Whispering warnings and falsehoods. Although as much as she despised admitting it, the demon was right about one thing: her power only continued to grow.

Her fingers grazed the pendant hanging around her neck. Dagna promised her that it would help contain any excess magic. Passion even informed her that she was doing the same and reassured her that she was safe. Still it never hurt to be extra careful.

“It’s been a year,” Dorian spoke up, grabbing her attention.

“Since what?” she asked as he turned a page.

“Since you arrived.”

Realisation struck her and she glanced down at the flowers nearby. “Huh. I guess it has,” she murmured absentmindedly.

Dorian closed his book with a snap.

“If you’ve got something to say, then say it,” Piper said, opening her eyes and staring up at her dear friend. Dorian eyed her carefully, as if unravelling a tricky puzzle.

“Has anything been done? Have you or the Inquisitor been looking for a way to return you home?” he inquired and she shook her head. “Let me re-phrase that. Do you _want_ to go home?”

The question made her pause for a moment. Ever since they arrived at Skyhold, her thoughts have been occupied with other things. Sure, she missed her friends and her family. Every once in a while she’d wonder what they were up to, how long had she been missing and whether or not anyone was still looking.

But, her problem wasn’t exactly a priority anymore.

“I’m…I’m not sure,” Piper admitted, staring down at the grass, watching as it swayed with the slight breeze. “I miss my family but…I’d miss you guys a lot more. And there’s the question of whether or not I _can_ return.”

Dorian nodded. “True. Have you spoken these thoughts to your Qunari brute?” he asked and she shook her head. “Piper…”

“It’s nothing to concern him over. He’s dealing with other things,” the brunette waved it off, rising to her feet and dusting her backside off. “My break is over. I’ll talk to you later.”

“I’ll have wine ready for tonight,” he promised and she smiled a little before heading off back to the tavern. Along the way, she spotted a familiar Qunari leaning against the wall by the training dummies, talking to Maxwell.

Relieved to see both unharmed, she practically bounced towards them.

“I’m shocked that you haven’t already began drinking,” she teased, standing beside Maxwell.

“Waiting for food to appear first. Got any of those sugar bread?” Iron Bull asked, seeming to brighten up at her appearance.

“I’ll make some soon. How’d the mission go? Is there an alliance?” Piper inquired when a brown haired male elf suddenly appeared from the shadows.

“Inquisitor,” he greeted, Piper noticing Bull tensing a little. “It is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our peoples.”

She raised a brow, putting a hand on her hip. “That answers my question.”

The elf, for his credit, ignored her and continued, his tone growing bitter. “Nor will you be receiving any more Ben-Hassrath reports from your Tal-Voshoth ally.”

“You under orders to kill me, Gatt?” Bull asked formally, standing up straighter in case a fight broke out.

“No. The Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They’d rather not lose two,” Gatt answered, bowing a little to Maxwell before departing for the gate. The three of them watched them leave before the Qunari let out a sigh.

“So much for that,” Bull muttered but Maxwell patted his shoulder.

“I’m proud of you, Bull,” the warrior informed him and Iron Bull let out a chuckle.

“Thanks, boss,” he turned as Krem approached them, smiling in greeting at Piper who smiled back. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, chief. Still sore from fighting off all those Vints,” Krem told his chief before bowing his head at the two Trevelyans. “Good to see you, Piper. Your Worship.”

“It got a bit dicey back there. Glad to see you and the Chargers are fine,” Maxwell smiled with his arms crossed.

“We knew you and the chief had our backs, Your Worship,” the lieutenant said, picking up a shield. “Chief’s even breaking out a cask of chasind sack mead for the Chargers tonight.”

Iron Bull scowled a little. “Dammit Krem. That’s the kind of thing you _don’t_ have to mention to the Inquisitor.”

Krem grinned sheepishly. “Sorry chief.”

“We’ll leave you to it,” Maxwell gestured for her to follow. He led them away from the tavern, onto the battle mounts looking over the mountains. “I noticed you didn’t accompany us. And I’m glad you didn’t.”

“From what Bull told me and seeing the exchange earlier, I’m kinda glad I didn’t,” she agreed, resting her elbows along the stone. “What happened exactly?”

Maxwell’s shoulders tensed a little as he stared out at the mountains. “There were two camps to hit so we split up; the Chargers took one while Bull, Gatt, Vivienne and myself took the other. Just as we cleared ours and sent out the signal, more Venatori were on their way to the camp the Chargers cleared. He had to make a choice: his men or the alliance.”

“And he chose his men,” she slowly nodded, getting the idea. “I would have done the same. But I guess it can’t be easy to go against your people.”

The Inquisitor just hummed in response, both of them falling silent. Maxwell seemed like he needed just a moment of rest where people weren’t demanding for his attention. And Piper was content with standing there with her adopted brother.

**oOo**

**_Later That Night…_ **

He seemed rougher than usual, as if he was taking all of his pent up frustrations out on her. Not that she minded, as long as it didn’t hurt then the mage would voice no complaints.

Besides, he was fucking her like a beast in heat.

Her breasts bounced wildly with each thrust, slamming into her so hard that there was no doubt in her mind that there was going to be some bruising in the morning on her hips. The bedsheets were grasped in her hands as she held on tight, moaning as the Qunari took her from behind.

The delicious feeling of being fucked in such a primal way built in the pits of her stomach like a never-ending knot of pleasure. When it finally snapped, Piper’s body shuddered in pure bliss. If it weren’t for his hands on her hips that held her lower half up, she would have collapsed.

But the Iron Bull never once stopped, continuing to fuck her long and hard. A second and third orgasm hit her, never once getting him to slow down. He dug his fingers in, trying to keep her in place as he gave one last thrust before emptying himself.

“Fuck,” Iron Bull muttered, slowly pulling out. Piper winced, very sensitive and sore down there. “You could have told me to stop.”

“It didn’t hurt. In fact, it felt fan-fucking-tastic,” she murmured against the sheet, having no strength in her to move from her spot. Her ears picked up the sound of water and lazily lifted her head. She could see a great view of his grey ass, but he was also filling up the bathtub with water. “I’m gonna have to heat that up, aren’t I?”

“Unless you want someone else to see yourself naked.”

She snorted, slowly mustering what strength she had to sit on the bed. “I’m not ready to debut as an exhibitionist just yet. Help me up,” she held up her arms, waiting.

When he finished filling up the tub with water, he assisted her to her feet and practically carried her to it. Lowering her down, Piper flinched and swore a little at the cold water hitting her skin. Quick to heat her body, she used it as a way to heat the water up until it was hot enough. Leaning her head back, she sighed happily, enjoying the feeling of the warm water loosening her muscles.

“You’re not usually that rough. You wanna talk about it?” she asked, closing her eyes in bliss, her ears listening out for him as he moved around the room.

“What’s to talk about? The job was a failure,” he grunted and her brows furrowed a little.

“You saved Krem and the others. That’s not a failure,” she shot at him, opening her eyes to discover he had his back to her. The many scars adorning his back highlighted how many fights he’s been in; how many people he’s killed.

“I’m Tal-Vashoth now. There’s nothing else to talk about.”

* * *

**Songs: Just Like Fire by Pink. Sound Of Silence by Dani Im**

 


End file.
